SilverMoon Mercenaries
by InfinityStory
Summary: Hello, my name is Perseus Jackson. I was the Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Giants, Killer of Kronos and Gaea, Bane of Monsters. But that was a long time ago. I was forgotten. Abandoned by those I considered friends. But now, I have returned. And I will have My Vengeance. [PercyxArtemis] Rated T for cursing and gore.
1. Rewards and Heartbreak

**Percy POV, 1000 Years Ago**

**Olympus**

"Welcome home heroes!"

That was what I heard as my friends and I entered Olympus after defeating Gaia and the Giants in the Second Giant War. Nymphs, Dryads, Satyrs, Centaurs, and others gathered around us as we walked down the streets of Olympus to the Olympians Palace. Annabeth, Me, Will, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, and Katie were grinning ear to ear, taking in all of the celebration around us, as well as the crowd shouting our names over and over again. As we neared the palace, the crowd dissapated and we walked in silence. Leo, broke the silence and cracked a joke.

"Man, all this fame and attention and STILL no girls fawning over me!". We all heartily laughed at his comment and started to converse among each other, complementing how we did in the battle against Gaia. I had battled Gaia herself as well as Polybotes and Hippolytus. Annabeth battled Enceladus with her mom, Athena. Jason battled Porphyrion with his dad, Zeus, so on so on.

When we finally arrived at the palace, we kept on talking until someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem, young heroes of the Second Giant War, you have done well." Boomed Zeus. "Yeah right Zeus, you know that without them, we would have been destroyed," my dad said. "Okay, okay, down to business. These heroes shall be rewarded handsomely. Heroes, you shall each receive one gift from the gods, even godhood if you wish." Zeus started off with Jason. "Jason, do you accept godhood from the Gods as my lieutenant for eternity?" Jason immediatly said yes, and the Olympians started chanting. Jason was hit by a blast of golden light, and was covered in it. Suddenly, he emerged with a golden aura covering him, he looked more toned and muscled than before. The Fates appeared, and kneeled. "All Hail Jason Grace, Minor God of Lightning, the Sky, and Battle." they chanted in unison.

Everyone kneeled and then rose. Then the tedious task of granting godhood to my friends began. Jason was the minor god of Lightning, Sky, and Battle, Piper was the minor god of Love, and Sexuality, Leo was the minor god of Machines, Flames, and the Forge, Frank was the minor god of War and Honor and Hazel was the minor god of Darkness, Redemption and Precious Metals and Gems. The next hero was Annabeth. "Annabeth, my daughter. Do you accept the gift of godhood?" Then came the one word that broke my heart into many pieces. "Yes." I stood there with a calm facade as she was immortalized and her domains were announced. "Hail Annabeth Chase, Minor Goddess of Wisdom, Architecture, and Wits."

Surprisingly, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, and Katie denied godhood but instead, took partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. Finally, it was my turn. "Perseus Jackson, my son, step forward." Poseidon boomed. I stepped forward, slightly shaking. "Does anyone here deny that my son is deserving of a great gift?" None of the Olympians objected.

"My son, if you wish, you shall be made into an Olympian, the thirteenth Olympian. No one else has ever received a greater honor. Do you accept?" I was a bit shaky when I replied. "No, dad, I have another wish." The gods were in uproar. "You deny our generous gift?", Zeus replied with a dangerous tone in his voice. I hesitated ever so slightly, before looking Zeus straight in the eye, and saying,

"Yes. I have another wish in mind, but you must swear on the Styx to uphold my terms as long as it is in your power to grant." The council swore the oath hesitatingly, after all, I had just rejected their generous offer and last time I rejected, I had something crazy in mind. "Gods of Olympus, my wish is for Hades and Hestia to be granted thrones on the council, it has been long overdue. I would like partial immortality like the Hunters, and finally, I would like the peaceful Titans such as Leto and Calypso to be freed." There was silence, Hades and Hestia were shocked. "We will grant your requests.", Zeus finally replied. "Now let the celebrations continue!" As soon as Zeus spoke those words, the new gods dispersed, and the immortal heroes stayed.

I turned to leave, but the Immortals (That's what I'm going to call the group of heroes that only took partial immortality) approached me along with Hades and Hestia. Hades spoke first. "Perseus, despite all that I have done to you, you still do the noble action and help me and Hestia. Why?" he questioned. I gave a long sigh. This was gonna be be long. "Hades, I don't really care what the heck you throw at me, I can take it with relative ease. But you have had this for a long time coming and you deserve to get what is rightfully yours. As for Hestia..." I looked towards Hestia. "Hestia, you have been like a mother to me, always being there for me when I most need it. You are truly the glue that keeps the Olympians together, you deserve a throne more than I do." Hestia blushed after I said that statement. "Well, Percy, you have always been like a son to me, so it is fitting you act that way, son." Hestia said the last part playfully.

Then, Clarisse spoke up. "Prissy, we want you to know why we are only partial immortals." she said. I looked at her strangely. "I thought it was because you didn't want to be restrained by the Ancient Laws." I replied. Connor, Travis, Will and Katie looked at me incredulously. "Seriously, Percy? That's why you think we only took partial immortality?" said Will. "We took partial immortality because we knew you would be such a oh, so noble hero and not accept godhood. So we took partial immortality to keep you some company." Connor and Travis replied simultaneously. I smiled a small, sad smile and said, "You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for." and with that, I walked away. I had to think over my feelings for Annabeth, she chose godhood over me, why? I pondered over this, why did she choose godhood when she knew that I would use my wish on something other than godhood?

I went to camp to clear my mind of distractions, and to call my mom. As I went into my cabin, I let myself fall into my bed and into a deep sleep. But Morpheus just HAD to meddle in my demigod dreams as I had a glimpse of something that quite frankly, terrified me. I was in the middle of a forest, that spanned far and wide, almost endless. I stood in front of a ruined temple, that looked like it was made before the world began. It was cracked and covered in moss, but what surprised me the most was the inscription in the front. It read, "Tomb of Perseus Jackson, the Hero of Legends". I took a few steps forward and into the temple, and I saw a horrifying scene. Annabeth was making out with some douche in my tomb! I stepped forward, and they looked at me. Their eyes were extremely creepy, like the color of a rotting corpse. Annabeth and the unknown man took out their weapons, and Annabeth rasped, "You were never the caliber of Nathan, he is way better than you." I stood in shock as they walked toward me, paralyzed. They stabbed me over and over again, but I felt a much deeper pain, one of betrayal. Behind them, I saw my tomb crumble, forever forgotten. I was shocked. Was this a vision of the future? Was this going to happen to me? I took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

The next day, I decided I would take a walk in the woods, but apparently, Rachel was too, because she bumped in to me and we both fell down on our behinds. "Hey, watch it... oh hi Percy, what brings you here?" she asked. I responded quickly, not wanting her to go all Oracle on me. "Taking a walk in the woods, how about you?" When she didn't respond, I got up, but was stopped by a vise grip on my shoulders. I looked at Rachel, her eyes were an eery green.

On a quest he shall go,

Into the depths, reside his foes

In the face of death, the hero makes his stand,

His allies shall find a new friend that they find grand.

Betrayed and forgotten, he must defend,

The wound in his heart, he must mend.

She collapsed, falling into my arms. I discreetly carried her back to her cave, and left. I was thinking about the prophecy and what it entailed. I went to my cabin to pack some supplies, I was going on a quest.

-Time Skip-

It was night, and I set off for my unknown destination. I thought to myself, "What possible location could my enemies live?" Then it hit me. Tartarus. I have to go to Tartarus. I used a technique called molecular reconstruction, or as I call it, mist travel to get to the closest entrance to the underworld, DOA Studios. I appeared in the lobby and as always, there were many people waiting to get in the Underworld. I walked up to Charon's podium, and slapped a drachma on his podium to get his attention. "I need a ride to the Underworld, Charon. He looked at me funny. "Ah, Mr. Perseus Jackson, long time no see. Thank you for the pay raise, I work 24/7 now, for 10 drachmas an hour!" he exclaimed happily. "Right this way." he gestured towards the elevator. I got in, but apparently I get VIP treatment because only I was in the elevator with Charon. As we descended, Charon's outfit turned into black and tattered robe, and his face became a skull with hellfire eyes. When we reached the bottom, he directed the boat to the other side of the Styx and I got off. "I'll see you later Charon. IF I survive." I said. He nodded and went back to his duties.

I walked through the Fields of Asphodel until I reached the foreboding stone temple that I stood in many years ago. The stench of evil and the cries of the tortured permeated the air, making me involuntarily shiver. I stepped near the gaping chasm of darkness, and looked down. It seemed endless, forever extending. I took a leap of faith and jumped.

Hurtling through the darkness, the air rippling around me, I plummeted towards the bottom of Tartarus. After what seemed like hours, I landed in a cold lake. It looked like it was a cave system meshed with a prison, as there were obsidian black walls and the caves looked like they were made out of lava. My stomach rumbled. It seems like I have to eat now, haha. I took out a plate and cup from Camp Half Blood and thought of a cobalt blue coke, burger, and french fries. I gulped it up quickly, I have to make it to the Doors of Death within a month.

**A/N: Yeah yeah, Imma speed this up cuz I am not going to describe every single day in Tartarus. **

-Time Skip-

"Ah, near the Doors of Death at last." I thought to myself. I was standing about 20 meters in front of the Doors. It was heavily guarded by dracanae, Laistrygonian giants, hellhounds, evil centaurs, and more. I saw Krios and Oceanus standing in the back of the defenses, looking bored. I shuddered, this was not going to be easy. I was covered in bruises, cuts, and gashes, courtesy of Evil Monster Co. Luckily, there was a river nearby. I dived into it, rejuvenating myself. Then I stepped out and the army noticed me, and pointed in my direction.

Krios and Oceanus smiled evilly before they gave a signal and the entirety of the monster defenders charged me. Lucky for me, I retained some of the effects of the Curse of Achilles, such as my profound battle skills and godlike endurance. I hacked and slashed, quickly decimating the army. Soon, only Krios and Oceanus remained. "Hello Perseus, we've been expecting you." said Oceanus in a creepy voice. I flipped him off and ran at him, but I was restrained by water. "Your water skills are dwarfed by mine, give up." he said triumphantly. I struggled against his hold on the water, but then I realized something. I could not control the water, but I could still change its three forms. The grip of the water on me disappeared as it dissipated into a gaseous form, still trying to restrain me but failing miserably. Once again unhindered, I charged at them, so quickly they had no time to react. Krios tried to cut me in half, but at the last second I dropped Riptide and shot forward, grabbed the hilt, and impaled him on his own sword. He was flailing on his sword, ichor spewing out of his wound like a waterfall. Oceanus looked fascinated and horrified at the same time. I reached into my pocket and grabbed Riptide, uncapping it. He finally reached his senses as he attacked me, pulling out a... snake? I didn't move because I was laughing so hard, at least 'till it bit me. Sudden pain coursed through my body as the venom reacted with my blood. I grunted, but came back to my senses and ignored the pain. "Slash, duck, roll, stab," the routine went through my mind as I became a whirlwind of death, cutting Oceanus in many places.

He fell before me, on his backside. I stepped forward, with a manical gleam in my eyes. I put my sword in between his legs and moved it forward, inch by inch. He squealed like a girl as he scooted backwards, causing even more pain. I decided to have mercy on him as I needed as much energy as I could get to bust down the doors, so I incapacitated him. Hacking and slashing at the doors did no good, so I cut myself and opened the doors. Dragging Oceanus to the doors and cutting his hand, I pressed it against the door from the inside and sprinted out, panting. I started limping towards the nearest train station, I needed to get back to Camp Half Blood.


	2. A New Purpose

**Percy POV 1000 Years Ago, Same Day **

**Camp Half Blood **

It was a month after the defeat of Gaia and the closing of the Second Giant War. Most of my friends became minor gods or partially immortal, like the Hunters of Artemis and were incredibly busy. I, on the other hand, was not. I used my wish, once again, for a noble cause. I wished for partial immortality, for Hades and Hestia to have thrones, and for the peaceful Titans such as Calypso and Leto to be released. Beforehand, the Olympians had offered me a seat on the council, to become the thirteenth Olypian. But I had declined.

And for what? Annabeth, that backstabbing bitch. I had sacrificed godhood for her once again, but she went and accepted godhood, just to sate her fatal flaw, hubris. I was heartbroken, my heart torn asunder and shattered into a million pieces. I went to Tartarus and back, yet no one acknowledged that. It was strange, really.

As soon as I got out of Tartarus and reached Camp Half Blood, my most favorite place in the world, my second home. I headed for the forest, and navigated its foliage. I came out on a cliff overlooking the beach, its tranquil stillness calming me. I sat down, looking into the midnight sky with a full moon shining brightly. I pondered my thoughts, most of them were anger towards Annabeth.

As I began to calm down, I saw them. Annabeth and some new camper were on the beach, sitting next to each other, their hands intertwined. I gazed down upon them, glaring the entire time. Annabeth spoke to the unknown camper, speaking to them with a voice she used to use with only me, a voice full of love. "Nathan, I wanted you to come here because, I have good news. I have accepted godhood and broken that fool Seaweed Brain's heart. Now he is broken, we can finally be together." spoke Annabeth. He was the guy I saw in my dream of the future... that prick. "Good. I have waited to do this for months." said Nathan, and with one swift move, he leaned forward and kissed Annabeth. As he did, I got a closer look at his features. He had semi-black hair, with emerald green eyes and a pretty good build with slight muscles. As I noticed this, Annabeth had gotten closer to him, winding her arm around his neck and her hand in his hair. Soon, they were making out, and I was doing nothing to stop it. I finally snapped, I jumped off of the cliff and landed right in front of the two, creating a crater and blowing them back several feet. I was pissed, and the seas mimicked my behavior, raging into a tempest that destroyed anything in its path.

They stared at me fearfully, Annabeth was shaking, but Nathan was smirking at me triumphantly. "Sup, brother, how do you like me and your girl together?" I stopped, shocked. I had a prick for a brother? "I am Poseidon's favorite son, I defeated the Hydra on my first quest, what do you have?" he proclaimed pompously. "I am the Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Giants, Killer of Kronos and Gaia, Bane of Monsters, and what the fuck do you think you are doing?" I stated with a coldblooded menace in my voice. "I was making out with my girlfriend, of course." he said with a smirk and pulled Annabeth into another kiss.

I walked away, angry at Nathan for stealing my girlfriend, but I was angrier at Poseidon because he had thrown me away like a piece of trash, forever forgotten. I walked to the Amphitheater, where everyone was, but it looked like Annabeth and Nathan beat me there. Everyone, including Chiron, were complementing them on their relationship. I saw my father standing proudly behind Nathan. He said, "Nathan, my boy. You have surpassed all my other sons, even Perseus Jackson, and for that, you are my favorite son." I was very quiet. Nathan noticed me and smirked. "Hey look! The wimp has returned. " I restrained myself from killing him, killing would not ease the pain of heartbreak, nor would it make Poseidon happy. All the campers were glaring at me, hanging off of Nathan's every word. Then, Poseidon decided to speak up. "Perseus, since you are no longer my favorite son, you will not get the honor of wielding Riptide. I hereby take Riptide from you!" Riptide flew out of my pocket, still in pen form, and landed in Poseidon's hand.

He proceeded to handing Riptide to Nathan. "My boy, only a great warrior deserves to wield this blade. Do you accept?" The jerk grabbed Riptide with lust filled eyes. I stomped away. First my girlfriend, now Riptide? I went back to the cliff, my intention being to die.

As I prepared myself to jump off, I felt a slender hand grab my shirt. I looked back, and what I saw shocked me. Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, was holding me from jumping to my death. "What do you think you are doing Perseus?" she inquired. "Lady Artemis, I wish to die." She looked at me, shock evident in her eyes. "And why would that be, Hero of Olympus?" I laughed harshly, no mirth in my tone. "Everyone has forgotten me, everyone I cared about except a few select people have abandoned me. I have nothing worth dying for in my life now." She pondered her thoughts for a moment, then grabbed my shoulder, and flashed us to Olympus.

**Narrator POV**

**Olympus**

As Perseus and Artemis flashed into Olympus, the gods were chatting among themselves. Now, however, they looked at the pair and wondered, "What now?" Artemis flashed into her throne and began to speak.

"It has come to my attention that the greatest hero of the the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War, Perseus Jackson, has been ignored and shunned out of his own home. In addition, his father basically disowned him for another child of his. All of this has caused Perseus to want one thing, can you guess what it is?"

"Dionysus piped up, high on wine, asked, "Does he want to get wasted at a bar?"

Artemis glared at him, causing Dionysus to shrink into his throne. "No, you idiot. Perseus wants to die." she said with a cold tone in her voice. All the heads of the Olympians snapped up at this, even Dionysus. Zeus looked at Perseus for a moment, then at Artemis. He suddenly formulated a plan. "Perseus, do you wish to die because you have no cause to fight for, no purpose in life?" Zeus asked. "Yes Lord Zeus, that new minor god Annabeth Chase has forsaken me for the next best 'thing', the campers and Chiron have forgotten me for their new 'Savior', father has a new favorite son, and I can't do anything to stop it." Percy said bitterly.

"If I were to give you something to fight for, a new cause, a new purpose to live, would you take it?" Zeus asked, curious to see what his answer would be. "Yes, my Lord, I would accept your offer." replied Percy almost immediately. Zeus beckoned Artemis over, and they talked for a few minutes. Finally, Artemis went back to her throne, a look of defeat upon her face. Zeus then said, "It shall be done. You shall become the Guardian of the Hunt, Protector of Artemis, the Harbinger of Doom, Saviour of the Innocent, Slayer of Evil. The council shall bless you with heightened senses, stronger resilience, and more wits. Before you begin your duties, you must swear an oath to Artemis pledging your eternal, unswerving loyalty."

"I Perseus Jackson, son of none, cut off all ties to my former father Poseidon, and pledge my eternal, unswerving loyalty to Artemis, and protect her to my final breath. I swear this upon the name of Chaos." Percy recited.

The room dropped 50 degrees and a dark mist clouded the room. Zeus paled, and finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Perseus, you know you just swore the most sacred of oaths? If you break the oath, you will fade and cease to exist." Percy looked at him incredulously before replying, "Lord Zeus, I have no intention of ever breaking my oath." When no one replied, Perseus looked around. All the gods were frozen, their facial expressions frozen in time.

Suddenly, a black helix condensed in front of Percy and a man stepped out. He was six feet tall, with a semi-broad frame. The man was wearing a Greek tunic that looked like it was made of stars and universes, and his eyes were supernovas, boring into your soul. "I am Chaos." the being stated. "I have come because I wished to bless you. You are the only hero worthy of my blessing, all the others succumb to their fatal flaws except you." Chaos proceeded in chanting in an ancient language, and Percy was hit by a blast of silver and black energy.

The energy covered him completely, shifting around him for a few minutes before subsiding. When it was gone, Percy was wearing a whole new outfit. He was wearing a futuristic assassin outfit, blending a military camouflage suit with an assassin of the past outfit. (Look at the pic in the link. /VSO1jp). Percy had a camo suit, vambrances on his arms with hidden blades, and a cowl to conceal his identity. He had a new sword at his side, when he unsheathed it, he saw the sword was made up of multiple metals. "The sword is made of Celestial Bronze, Mortal Steel, Imperial Gold, Adamantium, Titanium, and Chaos Silver. (Chaos Silver is a metal Chaos creates using his essence, the metal can make immortals fade.). The sword is virtually indestructible and can kill anything. Mortals, monsters, demigods. Gods even! You name it, the sword can kill it." Chaos said as if he read his mind. Percy suddenly realized a feeling in his back that he had never felt before. He reached back, and felt feathers. "I have wings!" was the first thing he thought. "Yes, you have wings, now my time grows short. I must go." said Chaos, and he vanished, taking the mist and the helix with him.

Time resumed, and Zeus and the gods stared. "Perseus, where did you get the badass outfit and wings?" they all inquired. I chuckled and simply stated, "Chaos blessed me." They all nodded, accepting what he just told them. Zeus looked at Percy, top to bottom, and finally said, "We will give you are blessings, I will start it." He nodded my head, waiting to be blessed. Zeus chanted a few incantations, and he was hit by a lightning bolt. Knowledge flooded his mind, Zeus had given him minor lightning capabilities and permission to fly in his domain. "I'm up next," said a very excited Aphrodite. Without warning, Percy was hit by a blast of pink. When the perfume smell dissipated , he looked around. The first thing he thought was, "Nothing happened?" Percy looked around, and he saw all the goddesses blushing and red-faced, even Artemis! Zeus saw his confused look and conjured a mirror in front of him. He finally saw why everyone was blushing. His muscles became more toned, he looked like a Greek god chiseled in marble.

His pectorals showed, even under his clothes. After a long period of giggling, the other gods blessed Percy. Apollo have Percy profound healing skills, Hephaestus gave him mechanical prowess, Dionysus gave Percy the ability to cure madness, Ares gave him the ability to wield any weapon professionally, Artemis gave him skill in archery, Demeter gave him the ability over plants and the ability to conjure cereal (lol), Hades gave Percy the abilities of Hades children (Summoning the dead, shadow traveling, etc.), Athena gave Percy a significant knowledge boost in the battle and strategy areas, and Hestia gave him the ability to control fire and summon homemade food. Only Poseidon didn't bless Percy, as he wasn't there, too busy ogling over Nathan. Zeus dismissed the Council, and the gods and goddesses dispersed, until only Artemis remained. She approached Percy, and said, "You will come with me to the Hunters' camp, if you so much as flirt with any of them, I will castrate you. Got it?" Percy paled and nodded his head vigorously. Artemis put her hand on his shoulder and flashed them to the Hunters' camp.

**A/N: Hey guys, I was pmed by quite a few of you to post faster on my story, so here you go. Enjoy! :)**


	3. Reminiscent Moon

**A/N:**

**ChubyChicken: I don't really have a posting ****schedule, I just post when I get lots of requests to post or just when I want to post, which is ASAP.**

**Prince of the Seas, Jazzybizzlerocks, The Good Child: Thanks, the supportive reviews motivate me to post more high-end quality stories which I aim for.**

**Pertemisfan1: Maybe I will, maybe I won't, you'll have to find out. :)**

**Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy. :)**

**Artemis POV, Present Day**

**Hunter's Camp**

I sat at a table with my hunters, enjoying dinner, the hunters chatting among themselves. I sat with my lieutenant, Thalia, at the front of the table. I was eating quietly, taking in the mirth around me, but not indulging myself in it. I was thinking about him. The only man to ever capture my heart. And he was gone. Thalia noticed my disturbed look and spoke up.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" she said. I didn't respond, still pondering my thoughts when I was shaken out of it by Thalia. "Olympus to Lady Artemis, you there?" she asked playfully. I looked at her sadly, and said, "Yes." Thalia looked at me for a second, her face incredulous one moment, angry the next. "My Lady, I mean no disrespect, but you are not the person Percy fell in love with. You haven't been the same ever since he was killed." I was shocked. I would have turned anyone else who said that into a jackelope, but apparently Thalia was unfazed.

I sniffled a bit, before looking at her sadly. "I will never be the same without him Thalia, he was the first man I have ever fallen for, Orion was just a rock in a river compared to him." I said sadly. Thalia pondered over her thoughts, then said, "Remember when you guys finally got together? That was for a long time coming." I nodded, thinking about it. That memory brought me so much consolement in my despair.

-Flashback-

"Percy, why are we here?" were the first words that escaped my mouth. Percy and I were on a cliff overlooking the ocean in Camp Half Blood, the waves crashing against the shore beneath us. He looked at me, and a long sigh escaped him. "Artemis, I have faithfully served you for 100 years, and I have felt one thing for you the entire time." was what he said. I looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean?" I asked. He tensed up, and looked out at the ocean, the moon's rays dancing across his skin, making him look like a god. "The sea does not like to be restrained. " he finally said. "What? Percy, don't bullshit me, what are you talking about?" I demanded. He looked straight at me, his sea green eyes peering into my soul, looking at my darkest secrets. "I have felt... emotions for you, I have kept them in my heart for a century. On this night, my willpower is crumbling, and I cannot restrain them any further." and with that, he leaned forward and kissed me. I was in shock, but at the same time, in pure bliss. My arms wound around his neck, my hand finding its way into his messy, jet-black hair. His arm went around my waist, his hand touched my spine, sending pleasurable shivers throughout. The kiss deepened, and we fell to the ground, I was on top of him. He wrapped his wings around me, and soon, we were in a heated make-out. I heard giggling, and I scowled, breaking the kiss. Percy looked at me incredulously, and softly said, "What is it, my love?" I got up and said, "We're being watched." Percy got up, and pulled out a canister. He threw it into the bush and it exploded, releasing a cloud of smoke. Hunters stumbled out of the smoke, coughing. "Thalia? Pheobe? What are you doing here?" I asked recognizing them among the group of Hunters. "Well milady, we wanted to see you two lovebirds finally getting together. And Percy, did you really have to throw a smoke bomb at us?" came Thalia's playful reply. "Well, My Lady Artemis, perhaps we should take this up somewhere else?" Percy said, and without warning he picked me up bridal style and shot into the air. We floated in the air, basking in the moonlight. He planted a soft kiss on my lips, and I smiled. I fell asleep moments later, in his warm embrace, feeling safe in his arms.

-Flashback End-

As the memory ended, I saddened. I wanted to be in that memory forever, be in his arms and feel truly safe. Suddenly, Hermes appeared on the outskirts of the camp. Everyone looked at him, expecting some random message to be delivered, but the look on his face said otherwise. His facial expression was one of seriousness and urgency. "Artemis, Zeus has a top priority target for the Hunt. You need to begin your hunt immediately, the target moves fast and leaves destruction wherever he goes." I glared at him with hate filling my eyes. "And why should I follow that bastard after he killed Percy?" I replied. Hermes paled, and said, "Look, I hate Zeus as well, he's a horrible father. But we have to follow his orders unless we want to get unnecessary attention. Also, this target may be of interest to you. "Who is this target, may I ask?" Thalia asked, curious. "Gration." replied Hermes in a grave tone. "Ok girls, move out. We have some hunting to do." I ordered, a bit of nervousness in my tone. Gration was the Giant of the Hunt, and my bane. He was born to counter me in particular, and in the Second Giant War, I nearly failed to defeat him. I won because of him. And now he wasn't with us anymore. I had another flashback of Percy, this one before he confessed.

-Flashback-

I had just come from Olympus after Percy was appointed Guardian of the Hunters, and I was sure angry. How dare father appoint a Guardian for the Hunt, much less a male?! Well, at least Percy was the only _tolerable_ man. He was loyal, kind, respectful of women, and many more things. Now I speak of it, why am I complementing him? I look down upon fawning over men who are unreliable and break the hearts of women! "_But he had his heart broken by a woman_," spoke my conscience. Damn him to Tartarus, he defies all that is orthodox in men, and for that, I cannot berate him. I will continue this later, I have to get to the Hunter camp in Adirondack Park.

I flashed there, and saw all my Hunters at their normal activities, sharpening arrows, training, etc. I cleared my throat, and they all gathered around me, about twenty Hunters in total. "Milady, any news?" asked a Hunter named Diana. "Indeed, there has been a new development that concerns the Hunt. We have a _male_ Guardian." I spoke carefully, spitting out the word male with a venomous tone. They instantly began hissing and protesting against the very idea of a Guardian, much less a male!

"Whom is this male, may I inquire Milady?" asked Thalia. I simply whistled and Percy jumped down from a tree behind me, surprising every single Hunter. They all drew their bows and aimed them at him. He walked forward, and stood beside me. "Anything you require Lady Artemis?" he said in a deep tone. "Who are you?" demanded Thalia, preparing to release the arrow. He looked at her from under his cowl, and stepped forward. She released the arrow, and it went flying at his jugular. Right before it hit, his hand shot up and caught the arrow. Thalia stumbled back, dumbfounded. "What the heck?" she exclaimed.

"It's not nice to fire on a friend Thals," he chuckled and swiftly removed his hood. All the Hunters gaped, standing before them was Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus. Thalia was the first to reply, running up to him and crushing him in a hug. "Percy, you're our Guardian?" she asked, still curious. "Yeah," was his reply. "Perseus, I need you to go and scout the perimeter while I inform the Hunters of the events leading to your appointment as our Guardian." I said. He gave a slight nod, and spread his wings, taking off. "The reason Perseus is our Guardian is because..." I gave a slight pause to have a dramatic effect. "his heart was broken by a woman, that Annabeth girl chose godhood over him." The Hunters gasped, a woman had broken a man's heart for once? Thalia was outraged, speaking in strings of curses directed towards Annabeth.

"When I get my hands on that bitch..." she growled. I shook my head at her, and she calmed down, but only enough so she wouldn't throw a lightning-infused temper tantrum. "We'll get to her soon enough Thalia, for now, rest and prepare, for we are going to Camp Half Blood." I said. The Hunters all gave small nods and went to collapse the camp and travel.

-Time Skip-

As we arrived at CHB, we were greeted by Chiron, a few guards, and that stupid girl Annabeth and her bastard of a boyfriend, Nathaniel. "Hello Lady Artemis, are you staying here for the night?" asked Chiron. I nodded my head and walked past that Annabeth girl with Perseus next to me. The Nathan boy stepped in front us like the rude boy he is, and demanded, "Who is the man next to you Artemis? You're not supposed to be in the company of men." I looked at him carefully, and spoke. "He is the Guardian of the Hunters, appointed by Zeus himself. and you are to address me as Lady Artemis, _boy_." Perseus suddenly spoke up in a deep voice, making himself sound incredibly scary. "Indeed boy, you have in a manner, insulted Lady Artemis, and it is my job to protect her." and then with lightning speed, he decked Nathan, sending him crashing into Thalia's Tree, much to the annoyance of Peleus. "HEY! You cannot attack a friendly!" raged Annabeth. Percy laughed darkly, and stepped back into the group of Hunters. "Daughter of Athena, you know nothing of the crimes he has committed. I would hold your tongue if I were you." She gaped at him. "How did you know I am a daughter of Athena? And what crimes?" He simply walked away without answering her question, much to her outrage. "Take the Hunters to my cabin, I will go talk to him." I ordered. As the Hunters jogged off to my cabin, I caught up to Perseus, who was at the beach.

"Guardian, are you alright?" I asked, wary of someone spying on us catching his name. "I am fine Milady. As for spies..." he said as if he read my mind. "there is one right there. The daughter of Athena." He threw a knife in the direction of the forest, and it hit something in midair. A sports cap was pinned to the tree by the knife, and the girl was revealed. "Why hello there..." she stuttered. Suddenly, Thalia came out of the woods looking for us, and when she saw Annabeth, she growled. Annabeth looked around and saw Thalia, she walked towards her with the intention of greeting Thalia. Thalia walked forward however, with her hand sparking, not noticeable to Annabeth though. When one foot away from Annabeth, Thalia brought her hand forward very quickly, curled it up into a fist which I noticed had bronze knuckles, and punched Annabeth so hard that I saw Perseus flinch. Annabeth flew backwards, her nose bleeding and almost completely crushed from Thalia's punch. "WHAT THE HELL THALIA?!" she screamed in a funny tone, her nose was smashed so it sounded hilarious when she spoke.. "You cheated on Percy with that Nathan bastard, you deserved that." Thalia shot back. Perseus shook his head at Thalia and we walked away together, into my cabin, and to our separate beds. I got into my bed and descended into the realm of Morpheus with a smile on my face. That Annabeth girl got what was coming to her.

-Flashback End-

I smiled involuntarily, that memory was sweet. I snapped back to reality and began preparing for one of the most important Hunt ever since the Second Giant War. Oh Percy, I wish you were with us right now...

**A/N: Oh yeah, payback's a bitch, but revenge is sweet. Hope you liked Nathan getting decked in the face and Annabeth getting punched in the face. Srry Percabeth lovers. And, I changed it to a punch so I don't plagiarize the slap thing.**


	4. Reditum Heros

**A/N:**

**Khazinthedark: Haha, I will not be doing the flaming comet thing. Instead, I will approach falling from the sky a bit differently. :)**

**3rd Person POV, 3 Days Later**

**Alaska**

Artemis and the Hunters were winded. They were chasing Gration, the Giant of the Hunt, and the sneaky giant was easily capable of eluding Artemis and Co. The Hunters were in trees, surrounding a forest clearing in which Gration looked like he was setting up a base. It was a strategically good position, it was near a river and a mountain pass; easily defendable. The Hunters readied their bows, there was a thunderous shaking, nearly knocking them out of the trees. Ten Earthborn rose out of the ground, each holding a very large bag full of something. As they emptied the contents on the ground, the Hunters reached a realization; the Earthborn were dumping defeated monster essence on the ground, but why? They got the answer a bit faster then they expected. The golden monster dust was reforming, into many, many monsters. The Earthborn went back and forth from wherever they were coming from, and brought back more monster dust each time. Soon, Gration had an amassed monster force of more than 1000 monsters.

Gration turned towards the Hunters, a humor-filled glint in his eye. "Hello Artemis and Hunters, I have been expecting you." In response, Artemis shot an arrow into his shoulder, pissing him off. "Well bitch, same as usual, right down to the damn point eh?" he growled. He signaled to the monster horde, and the monsters gave a battle cry, a mix of horrible sounds that would make anyone deaf. As the monsters charged, Artemis and the Hunters did their best to keep them at bay, firing arrows at unimaginable speeds. They kept the monsters at bay for a while, but then enemy skeletal archers stepped forward, intercepting the Hunters' arrows and allowing the monsters to advance. The Hunters looked in alarm, being pushed back to the river. "STAND DOWN, I will handle them personally." roared Gration. The monsters stopped firing, but still had weapons drawn, parting for Gration. He stepped to the front, and sneered. "You going to run Artemis? The Oh, so Great Artemis retreating? This is rich." he said mockingly, a smug smile on his face.

But his smug smile vanished moments later, when a trio of objects that looked like comets fell from sky, distracting monsters and causing mass panic. The objects burst open in mid flight scattering the outer layers of the comet-like objects. Inside the object, there were three men. The three men soared towards the ground, opening fire upon all monsters. Once they hit the ground, a veil of dust scattered across the battlefield, obscuring the vision of the monsters and Hunters alike. Upon emerging from the cloud, the men stood in a triangular formation, two of them flanked one in front.

They were all clad in a matte black armor, no insignias that gave indication of their alliegance were seen. One carried a large cannon that looked as if it was from the past and future alike; the cannon was encircled in glowing symbols, the barrel spinning at a slow rate. Another was carrying two swords, again covered in glowing symbols, but they had a cylinder in the middle that split the swords in half. The last figure was the most menacing. The mysterious person had different armor than the other two, they had armor that combined armor of an assassin and a heavy soldier. There was a sword strapped at his side, along with dual pistols as well. Across his chest was a bandolier filled with many types of ammunition as well as small canisters and other things. There was a rifle slung across his back; they all wore masks with some depiction of a skull on it.

Together, the three struck fear into the hearts of their enemies. The person Artemis believed to be leader spoke in a neutral voice, she supposed his mask disguised his voice so his enemies couldn't recognize him. "Okay, Moros take the left flank, Archangel, take the right flank, I'll take 'em from the middle. Take 'em down." The two others nodded and sprung into action, decimating enemy forces. Moros took down enemies with his heavy cannon, shooting what looked to be bullets, but they must have been made of celestial bronze, because they were hitting their intending targets, killing them instantly. Archangel dashed forward, unsheathing his swords and twirling them through the air, he made a deadly shield, deflecting all projectiles, shooting bullets out of the cylinders imbedded in his sword, and killing any enemies foolish enough to charge at him. The unnamed man simply walked forward at a leisurely pace, decimating enemies and walking towards Gration. He had pulled out his pistols, shooting at a speed that rivaled Artemis, killing all the monsters in his sight. Within minutes, the trio had eradicated the entire army. Gration scowled and said, "Who the Hades are you? You will feel my wrath for ruining my army and my revenge against the Hunters. No matter, I will kill you for this."

Unbeknownst to Gration, the Hunters slipped away to a safe spot overlooking the battlefield as Gration looked on, slack jawed. Moros and Archangel flanked the man, who stepped forward, facing Gration.

The man chuckled and said, "Hmm, you must not talk to your forces, otherwise you'd know the name of the SilverMoon Mercenaries." Gration's mouth opened to comical proportions. He had heard of this group. "You... get away from me! Now!" Gration screamed, his eyes showing pure fear. The Hunters' eyes widened at this, Gration was not afraid of the Hunters, the most elite Olympian fighting force, but afraid of these so called SilverMoon Mercenaries?

Artemis decided to bring them to Olympus for interrogation, she wanted to know how these men had such a fearsome reputation, yet managed to not pop up on the Olympians' radar. As Artemis thought about these things, Thalia came up behind her and whispered, "Who are these men? They are certainly dangerous, that's for sure." "That is what I'm wondering myself." Artemis replied, apprehension in her tone. She didn't want these men on the wrong side of Olympians, and judging by their name, they fought for the highest bidder.

As the lead man walked up to Gration, he taunted him even more. "Hey Gration, I heard yo mama hated you so much, she threw you out to take care of yourself, and that's why you're a hunter. Haha!" Gration's face reddened, and he charged, wielding dual hunting knives. The man stood still for a few seconds before vanishing, appearing in another spot, and shooting Gration in the knees with his pistols. He repeated this process multiple times, shooting Gration in multiple spots, until Gration fell to his knees.

The once proud Giant had not even landed a blow on this man. He walked up, and kicked the Giant in the leg. Gration fell on his back, dazed that he would be defeated so easily. The man stood over Gration's head, looking down at him. The man unsheathed a dagger, and plunged the dagger into the Giant's head. A close and careful observer, however, would have hear him say, "This is for Artemis."

The mysterious man walked a few steps towards the hidden Hunters, and called out. "It's safe now, you can come out now." The Hunters were wary, this man could kill them as quick as he killed Gration, which was lightning fast.

Artemis and Thalia came out first, flanked by the older hunters; the younger hunters stayed in the trees. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Artemis and Thalia demanded in unison. The man chuckled. "I am Nex, the leader of the SilverMoon Mercenaries. My associates..." he gestured at the other men flanking him. "... are Moros and Archangel, two of my strongest warriors and my Lieutenants. As for what we want..." Nex gestured at the Hunters with a flourish, "We have come to assist you. You seemed to be outnumbered, and I respect you for what you have done."

Artemis looked at him questioningly. Nex let out an audible sigh, then spoke again. "You are a stoic and brave goddess, you rescue girls from evil men and empower them, for that, you have gained my respect." Artemis beamed at him, but she suddenly scowled. "Are you flattering me? If you are trying to gain my favor, you you are failing."

The man shifted slightly, and gave out a hearty laugh,one that warmed the hearts of the cold-hearted hunters for some reason. He stepped back and said, "Not at all, Artemis. If you need my help again, feel free to use this." he produced a small, crystalline object from his pocket. He tossed it at Artemis and she caught it, cautiously inspecting the mysterious object for any traps.

She identified the object as a crystal bracelet. On the crystals were engraved words. Her heart stopped. The engraved words said, "I will always be with you, my love." She was at a loss for words, and only looked at Nex.

He spoke to Moros and Archangel, saying, "Let's move out." The men stood in a triangular formation, all reaching towards their gauntlets and tapping it. They were slowly disappearing, their appearances were spectral. Artemis and the Hunters all looked on, dumbfounded. They gradually shook it off and gathered their wits. They had some interesting information to report to Olympus, and that was an understatement. Artemis kept on looking at the bracelet, shocked at this new revelation that for her, turned the world upside down. Perseus Jackson was alive.

As the Hunters scoured the battlefield for any evidence of the Mercenaries' interference, Artemis noticed something. A single, black feather was on the ground, seemingly absorbing the light from anything that touched it. Artemis had only seen that feather on the wings of only one person before... Perseus Jackson. She was sure that he was alive now. The only question was, who dropped the feather? As she replayed the battle in her mind, another thing stuck out.

They used ammunition infused with the very same metals that were in Percy's sword. Her logic told her that Chaos had something to do with this, he had to use his essence to create Chaos Silver. Finally, they all used Earthly weapons, meaning that they were probably from Earth and were demigods, or used to be. All of this puzzled her greatly. The Hunters went to fight Gration, were on the brink of losing, and three men came, decimating the enemy army and Gration, and then disappeared. To add to her puzzlement, the monsters feared them, but not the Hunters.

Thalia walked up to Artemis and looked quizzically at her. "Milady, you look disturbed. Why?" Artemis shook her head and replied quickly, saying, "I'm fine, thank you for your concern Thalia." Thalia facepalmed before grabbing Artemis' hand and dragging her to the woods, much to Artemis' surprise and anger. "What are you doing?!" she hissed. "I'm doing my job milady, you're supposed to be able to tell what's weighing you down, yet you don't. If you can't tell me what's wrong, how are you going to be able to carry your burden?! You won't be able to lead effectively if you just have something that's troubling you 24/7." ranted Thalia.

Artemis was impressed, mortals were still able to teach gods a lesson after many millennia. "I think Percy's alive." whispered Artemis, so quietly that even the most sensitive of ears could not hear it. But Thalia heard it, and she was in shock. "He's alive?!" she exclaimed, still reeling from this new revelation. "Yes, look at these," said Artemis, handing Thalia the bracelet and feather. Thalia's face was blank for a few seconds, before she smiled widely. "I bet he is alive, only Kelp Head would be able to survive good 'ole dad's Master Bolt." her face suddenly turned angry.

"But he's dead for leaving us alone for this long." Artemis nodded, angry and happy that Percy was alive. They headed back to camp, their spirits lifted at the thoughts of Percy alive; Thalia was happy because he was a brother to her, Artemis was happy because the single man capable of capturing her heart was alive.

**A/N: SURPRISE! Extra chapter today, just didn't wanna keep you guys all uptight. :)**


	5. Remembering the Past

**A/N: I've been getting numerous messages asking me to reveal the events leading up to Percy's "death", so here you go. Enjoy! Btw, this is the third chapter today, so I am not posting 'till 6/6/13 which is Thursday.**

**Nex POV, Same Day**  
**Unknown Location**

As we warped away, I looked at Artemis. Her pleading eyes asking me to tell her where Percy Jackson is. I wished I could just take her in my arms and say everything's okay. I was mulling over this when Archangel punched me in the arm. "Hey Commander, we're here." I looked around, the bustling city of Chaos was busier than ever, at the rush hour of today.

Chaos City was the Primordial Chaos' personal city, a pinnacle of architecture and technological advances. It was in the Void, unreachable and nonexistent to those who are evil. I stepped forward, followed by Archangel and Moros. The civilians parted for us, they knew our fearsome reputation. We walked the streets, until we reached Chaos' palace. It was made of the Void and Universe, literally.

The palace was pitch black, covered in stars and universes. As we stepped in, the guards bowed to us and let us through. As we walked through the palace corridors to the throne room, I remembered the events that led to my banishment and rise as Nex. I scowled under my mask, I had flashbacks like this that reminded me of my past, never setting me free of my burden.

-Flashback-  
"You must come with me Perseus." said Hermes seriously. It was sunrise after I had professed my love to Artemis. I was in a bed with the Goddess of the Hunt sleeping on top of me, and Hermes decides to go and crash the party.

I glared at him, and he cringed under my gaze. Artemis shifted on top of me, her auburn curls splayed across my shirt. I played with them, twirling them with my finger, still glaring at Hermes. "Ugh, Percy, stop moving around..." Artemis muttered. Hermes stifled a laugh, and I gently shook Artemis. "Arty, time to wake up, we have a visitor." She opened her eyes, and as soon as she saw Hermes, she shot out of bed, grabbed her bow, and shot him in the place where Apollo doesn't shine.

"Argh, Artemis, you didn't need to do that..." Hermes said, clutching his jewels as Artemis and I laughed our butts off. "But seriously, Zeus wants you on Olympus. I believe he recently discovered you and Artemis eating each others' faces out, so be careful." he warned. We got all armored up, and Arty flashed us to Olympus. We walked in the throne room, and she flashed into her throne. As everyone else flashed into their thrones, Zeus began talking, in a very dangerous tone.

"Perseus Jackson, I have recently found out a shocking revelation." I looked at him incredulously. "Are you dating my daughter Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt?" The Olympians that didn't know gasped, Apollo was outraged. I simply nodded and in a flash, Apollo and Zeus had their weapons aimed at me, at full power. My mind was calculating millions of percentages, options, and chances of survival in seconds. I opted for the once chance that would probably get me killed. "Zeus, Apollo, why are you so angry at me? Artemis' life is her own and she can date whomever she chooses."

They got even angrier, and my dear Artemis looked scared, probably scared that I would get killed and gone forever. "Perseus Jackson, you have condemned yourself to death, anything to say before you die?" Zeus said, boiling my blood. Hermes, Hades,Hestia, Demeter and Artemis tried to come to my defense, but I stopped them and flipped Zeus off saying,

"Indeed my Lord Zeus. You are a load of bullshit that controls his own daughter and lets her make no life decisions." I glared at him with as much menace I had in me. "And on top of it all, you make that Nathan asshole a GOD!" The said god flashed in immediately. "Who said my glorious name? Oh you, my asshat brother. I bet you don't have half the guts to court that whore Artemis." By now I was angry, seeing this (Insert very colorful language x1000) and on top of it all, he was insulting Artemis, my love. I became practically invisible, slashing Nathan brutally all over his body, and when I was finished, he looked unrecognizable.

Zeus got REALLLL pissed off at this, and readied his bolt. "Hey Zeus, one more thing I got to say to your damn ugly face. When you need me, I won't be there. When you need me to save you, I won't help. When you need me to fight wars for you, I'll be on the other side. See you in hell Zeus, the only ones that will escape my wrath are my dear Artemis and my great friends Hermes, Hades, Hestia, and Demeter." By then, Zeus's face was red as a tomato, and he threw his bolt at me. I took the brunt of the impact, what REALLY hurt was the aftershock. I stood up, and glared at him.

"Hey, your little toothpick charged at full strength, or are you just bullshitting me?" He looked at me, shocked his fully-charged bolt didn't kill me, then he realized I was blessed by all of the Olympians AND Chaos. He looked at the council, and shouted, "KILL HIM!" All of the Olympians except the ones that defended me jumped to their feet, weapons raised. They all attacked me at the same time, unleashing their strongest attack upon me. I just smiled, and when their strikes hit home, I grunted. Artemis screamed, and my defenders just stood in shock. The sides of my vision darkened, and I looked at Artemis, tears streaming down her face. I smiled sadly, and whispered, "Artemis my love, I will return to you. I promise." and blacked out, the last thing I saw being her face. I suddenly woke up, feeling very much alive to my surprise. I was in... Holy Chaos. I was floating in space, surrounded by galaxies and stars.

Chaos was looming over me, his face showed worry. He smiled when he saw I woke up. "Hello Percy, I see my backup plan worked." I looked at him strangely, and he understood I was confused. He began talking to me, saying, "My backup plan was hidden in my blessing. When you were on the brink of death, you would be instantly healed and your spirit teleported to me. Your body on Earth should have disappeared from the throne room by now. And... any minute now." Suddenly there was a flash and my body appeared, completely healed and in the same uniform I always wore.

Chaos uttered in an ancient language and I felt like I was turning inside out. I blacked out, and when I woke up I was once again in my body. "Damnit Chaos, why do I have to get a major friggin headache when I go back into my body?!" Chaos just chuckled and continued chanting. I cursed once more as I was hit by another wave of nausea. When he recovered, Chaos was smiling at him. "What you lookin' at?!" I snapped at Chaos. The creator simply pointed above his head and Percy saw a sight to behold. There was a black helix hologram over his head. He finally realized what it meant, and smiled. "Hello father." he said in a voice mixed with both immense pain and playfulness. Chaos smiled at him, albeit a sad smile. He cared a lot for his adopted son and seeing him in pain even when he was "happy" killed Chaos inside. "My boy, since you are no longer connected to Poseidon, do you want to take on a new identity?" I nodded my head vigorously, I felt like I needed a new start, . "Father, my name from now on shall be Nex Thrados."

-Flashback End-

I was abruptly pulled out of memory lane when I got doused in the face with a bucket of water. I looked around and saw that we were in Chaos's throne room. I looked to see who was holding the water, and saw a grinning Moros holding a water bucket. "Hellooooooooo, you there?" he asked.

Everyone snickered at my red face, including my father Chaos. "Hello son, I see you helped out a certain goddess of the Hunt." he said slyly wiggling his eyebrows. "Dad, stop it, you're embarrassing me in front of my lieutenants!" I cried indignantly, earning more snickers from Moros and Archangel. I glared at them, but tore my gaze away from them temporarily to look at my father who began speaking again. "My boy, I have a class Alpha-1 priority mission for you. You may not like it, but I ask you to please not treat them too harshly." I looked at him with concern, not liking where this was going. "Father, what is this mission you speak of?" I asked. He frowned for a moment, then spoke carefully.

"You have to assist the Olympians in a war between your siblings Gaia and Erebus." To say I was pissed off was an understatement. My eyes darkened to a coal black, and burst into black flames. The very air around me darkened significantly, making me look like the pure essence of darkness. I forced myself to stay calm however, and the flames died down. Once the darkness had dissipated, I forced myself to speak. "Yes father, your will is my command." I said calmly, regaining my composure. He nodded, and spoke once again. "You will take the entirety of the SilverMoon Mercenaries, including the Omega Battalion." I was surprised, we had never, EVER went on a mission with the entire group, much less my personal battalion! This must be very serious. I nodded and beckoned my lieutenants to come with me. We walked in silence before we reached the barracks.

Then, I shouted, "MERCENARIES, GET UP!" All of them sprung up, weapons at the ready. When they saw me, they lowered their weapons and saluted. One of them spoke. "Sir, do we have a mission?" I looked at them through my mask, my gaze penetrating their soul with a cold malice. I took a deep breath, then said, "We're going to Earth, all the battalions are coming. We have to help the miserable gods and Camp Half Blood. You may not like that, but it's a class Alpha-1 priority mission, so suck it up. " Most of the soldiers hissed vulgar comments about the gods and CHB; most of them were abandoned by the gods and I recruited them. I handpicked all of my recruits for their skill, loyalty, and noble causes. We SilverMoon Mercenaries did not fight for the money, we fought for what was right, and that was enough payment for us. As I looked around, the soldiers were preparing for battle, strapping on their armor and grabbing their weapons.

Soon, 1000 heavily armed soldiers stood before me and my lieutenants, Moros, Archangel, Lux, and Umbra. "You ready? Get your weapons locked and loaded, we're goin' into the storm." I shouted. I was met with the sounds of guns clicking, ready to unleash hell. "Good," I thought to myself, and signaled to the drop pod room. Everyone was soon strapped in and ready to go. I signaled the army, and we were shot out in the drop pods, G-Forces tugging at our guts.

"Commander, we got a priority beacon distress call from Camp Half Blood. Shall we respond?" said Lux over the comm channel. "Yes," I said. "All troops divert course to Camp Half Blood. We're gonna make one helluva entrance." I was so nervous. We were coming back on the very day that I left Earth. At least I would be reunited with Artemis soon. "ETA five minutes." my personal computer, Simon, reported. I did some last minute checks on my weapons as I prepared to see the very place I left many centuries ago. Artemis is gonna slap me so damn hard when she finds out...

**Artemis POV, Same Time**

**Olympus Throne Room**

"Artemis, anything to report?" my father asked." We were having a council meeting as we always do every month. I gritted my teeth, trying not to castrate my father for what he did to Percy, but I forced myself to speak. "Indeed father, I have something to report. Something that may interest the _entire_ council." Everyone leaned forward, interested to hear more.

"Today, I was hunting as usual. BUT," The council looked very impatient. "I found Gration at a strategic position near Olympus." They looked very alarmed, even Hades managed to look paler than he already was. "We saw a few Earthborn bringing large bags full of monster dust and dumping them on the ground. The dust reformed, creating a very large army. We attacked of course..." I began to say, but Zeus interrupted me. "How are you still here?!" he demanded. "I'm getting to that, _father_." I said with venom in my tone. "Now if you'd just let me finish.." The Olympians snickered at Zeus's red face. "We held them back at first, but we were soon overwhelmed. Gration was about to do _things_ to us," I said, trying to hold back my anger. "but we were rescued by three unknown people. They fell out of the sky in things that looked like asteroids. They had matte black armor with no insignias that showed any alliegance. They destroyed the monsters quickly, and their leader, whos name is Nex, defeated Gration in a few minutes. He seemed to be toying with him. He said the name of their group was the SilverMoon Mercenaries."

Hades shuddered. "What's wrong Uncle?" I asked worriedly. If Hades could be scared by something, that meant it was really, _really_ scary. "The SilverMoon Mercenaries have sent billions of evil men to their doom. All of them have come to the Underworld, and when the Judges looked into their memories, they were so repulsed by their deaths that they almost retired there and then." I shuddered involutarily.

"Anyways, their leader looked incredibly familiar. He gave me a bracelet right here," I pointed at my wrist and the Olympians looked at it with renewed interest. " to contact me. The inscription on it said, 'I will always be with you, my love.' Therefore I believe that Perseus is alive." I proclaimed happily. Zeus looked outraged, all his efforts to kill him were worthless. His look of anger suddenly turned into smugness as Athena counteracted Artemis' statement by saying, "How do you know he is alive? For all you know that bracelet could have been found by this 'Nex' character and he just happened to give it to you." I got very angry and I readied my bow to shoot her in the forehead, but a very tired looking demigod rushed in, panting and drenched with sweat. He was also covered in blood and monster dust, to my interest. "Commander Malcolm, what brings you here?" Zeus thundered. "My lord... they are coming... 1000 of them..." he said before he collapsed. "Malcolm!" Athena screamed as she saw her son collapse. "Hmm, it seems as if the monsters have organized an attack. Prepare for battle Artemis. You are going to defend Camp Half Blood with the Hunters." said Zeus. I was very angry, he killed Perseus and he wants me to defend the assholes who broke him? I gritted my teeth, but nodded. Flashing off to Camp Dick Blood, I saw my unters already fighting a massive enemy force. The stupid daughter of Athena and bastard son of Poseidon stood in the back of the demigod forces, letting the my hunters fight an entire army for them. I gave an audible sigh, then looked at the bracelet on my wrist. There was only one way to defeat such a large force. I touched it, and a large omega symbol appeared in front of me. All the demigods looked in my direction, noticing the symbol. I waited a few seconds, and finally saw flaming objects coming from the skies. Looks like they answered the call. I grabbed my bow, and charged into battle.

**A/N: How u like 'dat cliffhanger?**

**Update: I spaced out the chapters a bit just like you guys asked. Also, I am in need of a beta reader to proofread my chapters and provide input. PM me if you're interested.**


	6. A New Revelation

**A/N:**

**ChakorReulle: What do you mean? Artemis asked her father to be a maiden forever and to have the Hunt as company.**

**guy (Guest 1): I spaced the paragraphs out a bit, but they'll never be Anaklusmos14 caliber. P.S. He's my favorite fanfic author. :)**

**Guest 2: Damnit, you hit my soft spot for readers. I'll update today for your sakes and for my sanity.**

**Guest 3: Thank you! I'm glad you stuck around, it warms my heart to see people enjoying my stories.**

**Also, I am in need of a capable beta reader so PM me if you're interested.**

**Peeps, I am so sorry for delivering a bit later than I expected. I had everything written out, but then I couldn't publish for some darned error. So I once again apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Artemis POV, Present Time**

**Camp Half Blood**

The monster army approached us, lead by the titans Prometheus and Perses. They leered at us, and began to speak. "Hello demigods and Hunters. We have come with an offer, one that is very generous. If you remain neutral throughout this war or join us, we will reward you richly with kingdoms and more." said a smug looking Prometheus. I cocked my head sideways, didn't he learn his lesson in the Second Titan War when he sided with Kronos? I ignored him and looked at the sky, it was dark. The clouds blotted out the sun, leaving the battlefield in a dark setting, most appropriate.

As I watched the objects fall from the sky, I caught a closer look at the structure. It was a podlike structure, made of a metallic grey metal. Instead of bursting open like last time, they hit the ground hard, scattering dust on the battlefield. Monsters, Titans, and allies of the Olympians alike stared at the crash sight when the dust began to dissipate. The structures fell down from all sides, revealing a heavily armed soldier clad in matte black armor and a matte black helmet. As all of the pods landed, about 100 soldiers were revealed. They charged at the monsters, guns blazing. They mercilessly cut down everything in their path and soon, only the strongest monsters remained. Instead of killing them off, the soldiers retreated to the landing zone and created a protective cordon around something... or someone. The front of the cordon parted, revealing figures. There was Nex, Moros, and Archangel, and two women with them. They walked forward towards the remnants of the army, not armed with any weapons whatsoever.

"Who are you?!" bellowed Perses. "Well for starters," began Nex. "We are the SilverMoon Mercenaries. And you my friend, are going to join the rest of your army in Tartarus." Prometheus' eyes suddenly rolled back into his head, blood coming out of them. "WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Perses. "Oh, just a friendly mind blast." replied Nex nonchalantly. "Damn you..." cursed Perses, and he signaled to the remaining monsters to retreat. The campers gave out a cheer, only to be silenced by one of the soldiers, a high ranking one I believe. "You better shut up, we aren't going to fight all your damn battles for you. You're lucky that we're here because of orders from Chaos himself." he said in an angry tone.

Chiron galloped forward, and spoke nervously. "Sir, you work for Chaos?" The soldier nodded, and walked over towards the five people. "Orders My Lords and Ladies?" he said, bowing. "Captain, what did I tell you about bowing to me and calling me lord?" said an annoyed Nex. I sighed, Nex was so much like Percy.

"Captain, set up camp in the woods, I believe the gods will come here to question us." Nex said right before the the rest of the Olympians flashed in.

"Who are you and what do you want?" boomed Zeus. "First of all, who we are is none of your damn business. Second of all, we are here to assist you in the upcoming war by orders of Chaos." said Nex.

"I am the King of the Gods, you will obey, now UNMASK YOURSELVES!" thundered Zeus. By the time Zeus finished the sentence, Nex had a small cylinder that looked like the hilt of a sword pointed at Zeus. "Be a good boy and piss off, or I'll use Deathbringer on you." said Nex angrily. Zeus was laughing his ass off at the sight of his seemingly harmless weapon. "Are you foolish enough to believe the King of the Gods can be defeated with a sword hilt?" laughed Zeus. Nex didn't respond, instead, he made a unsheathing motion in front of the hilt and crackling energy took the form of a blade. He rushed forward and cut Zeus in the arm to my delight. It was only a minor cut, but Zeus changed from laughing to screaming in pain in seconds. Nex walked back over to his companions and stood in front of them, addressing the council in a very harsh tone. "The next time one of you is pompous enough to believe you can command us, you will feel this blade." We shuddered, if that blade could deal that much pain in a simple cut... We could only imagine the pain it would bring if the wound were any more serious. "Introduce yourselves lieutenants," ordered Nex.

"I'm Moros, next to me is Archangel, and the two girls are Lux and Umbra." said Moros, as he snaked his hand around Lux's waist. I'm guessing that they are in a relationship by their body language. Aphrodite squealed at the sight of this, I only shook my head at her. The five walked away, presumably to oversee the SilverMoon Mercenary camp.

I went to oversee my own camp of Hunters, only to find Thalia there alone. "Thalia, where are the rest of the Hunters?" I asked. She just smirked and replied nonchalantly saying, "They've gone to see the main attraction. That Nathan bastard challenged Nex to a fight. Hah, the last time he challenged someone, namely Percy, he got annihilated." I smiled at her, that memory brought joy into my saddened life.

-Flashback-

It was 1000 years after Percy had decked Nathan and only a few minutes after he had kissed me. We had come to camp several times, but he had never challenged Percy. Until now. Nathan had rudely barged into our cabin with malicious intent visible on his face. "Guardian, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you reveal yourself. If I lose, I'll give you whatever you desire." declared Nathan as he swaggered up to Percy, attempting to look superior. I had to contain my laughter, this was rich. The Ancient Laws said gods could not fight unless challenged, and even then, it was looked down upon by gods. Gods do not fight mortals unless challenged, we consider it beneath us. But then again, the Ancient Laws have not been enforced seeing as Ares fought Percy when he was young and got away with only a wounded leg and ego. But, Nathan would have broken the Ancient Laws regardless. He flashed off to who knows where- probably his bitch of a girlfriend to prepare.

Percy unfolded his wings and shot into the air, high into Zeus' domain, eliciting several "ohs" and "ahs" from the crowd that had gathered moments after Nathan had challenged Percy. I saw Percy was still in armor, both metaphorically and literally. He only let down his guard around the Hunters. As I mused over this, I heard a whistle in the air across my face, and the sound of an arrow lodging itself into flesh. I looked up, only to see an arrow in Percy's arm, halfway lodged through. He gave out an audible grunt as he pulled the arrow out, making me flinch when I watched him. He took his own bow, and used the arrow that he had pulled from his shoulder moments before to shoot into a place where I assumed Nathan was.

Not very long after, a scream pierced the night air. A man's voice; Nathan's to be exact, but a few higher octaves than it should have been. I saw Percy landing on the ground, then dashing off to the location where the scream originated. A few more screams were heard, each louder than the last. Then there was utter silence as the campers looked on in horror. Percy was dragging the unconscious body of Nathaniel, which was heavily disfigured and lacerated. His manhood was also missing, which made me smile. Percy castrated him with his arrow! Apollo flashed in however, and much to my irritation, he healed Nathan.

Nathan regained consciousness, and he looked around, only to find all the campers staring at him, trying to contain their laughter. He saw the object of their attention, his severed manhood. "What the Hades?!" he yelled. I snickered, he was frantically grabbing out at it when Percy kicked it at him. He gave a sigh of relief when Apollo was able to repair it, but was eternally embarrassed at losing. So when Percy and I were walking away with the Hunters, he flashed behind Percy, grabbed his cowl and swiftly removed it.

His raven black messy hair showed in the moonlight, with that gray streak. Annabeth ran forward and tried to hug him, but he already leveled his Chaos metal sword, Messorem, or Reaper at her. "Don't. You. Even. Dare. Touch. Me." he said, pushing his sword slightly into her neck. She was trying to disarm him with her knife, with no success, but I stepped in. "Percy, that is enough." I said, while taking his hand in mine. He visibly relaxed and stepped backwards, sheathing Reaper in its sheath. We walked back to my cabin and I fell asleep, using him as a pillow was very comfortable.

-Flashback End-

As I walked with Thalia to the arena, where presumably Nex was going to fight Nathan, I saw something that made my eyes widen. Annabitch and Nathan were hidden a few meters from the arena, and she was giving him some sort of gauntlet. It was made of earthen clay and a shadowy metal, but it was disguised as a regular vambrance of a sort.

She was talking to him in hushed undertones, saying, "This gauntlet will give you a sort of advantage against that Nex person. It should be able to penetrate his armor and block his weapons." He nodded, and checked his weapons, then his gauntlet. He unsheathed the legendary Riptide much to my dislike, and pressed a button on his gauntlet. Riptide was encased in a dark aura and when it dissipated, he was holding a sort of tainted Riptide, shadowy veins running through the blade, but not very noticeable. He kissed her and flashed off to the arena with her. I wanted to smack her in the face so hard, but I held back. Instead, I pretended to walk to the arena, and sit down.

In reality I had created a sort of clone of myself, imbued with the powers of the moon to make its aura realistic. I was in the underbrush surrounding the arena, hiding from the sight of the two suspicious gods. "On the left side of the arena, we have the God of Heroes, Nathaniel. And on the right side... We have the mysterious man Nex! One, two, three, BEGIN!" I heard the announcer say, I believe his name was Leo Valdez. I saw Nathan circling Nex, trying to find an opening. Nex just stood there, looking more calm and relaxed than ever.

Then Nathan drew Riptide, brandishing it and pointing it at Nex. Nex just walked towards Nathan weaponless, and the crowd gasped. I however, was eager to see this man's capabilities. He reached out, and made a clenching motion with his hands. Nathan dropped his weapon, red in the face, and was lifted into the air like a ragdoll. He began steaming, and I realized what this ability was. After all, Percy used it. It was a technique he invented himself, a branch of telekinesis. It involved the user controlling the water in a person's body and heating it to a dangerously high level, the perfect torture technique.

He suddenly dropped Nathan to the ground, and looked down. A Celestial Bronze knife was in his chest, and like corrupted Riptide, this dagger had veins of shadowy metals infused in it. He grunted as he pulled the knife out, then spun around and jabbed it into whatever invisible being had attacked him. A sports cap fell to the ground, a thunking of a human body on the ground was heard, and the gasps of the audience. The goddess of Wits and Architecture was laying on the ground, with a evil smile on her face. Nex prodded her with his combat boot, and she exploded into golden dust, like all monsters do when they are defeated.

"FUCK YOU!" yelled a furious Nathan, pointing his corrupted Riptide at Nex. An ever calm Nex stepped forward, then disappeared. Only I could see him, and only in small glimpses. He appeared to be bending time and space to his will, running in and out of rifts in space. He appeared behind Nathan, and with one swift motion, ripped his heart out.

One very surprised Nathan fell to the ground with an unceremonious thunk, and exploded into golden dust like Annabeth. Nex was still holding the heart, it was black as the void and had a dark aura around it. Annabeth's dagger laid on the ground, as a spoil of war. Once again, this Nex surprised me. One moment he was calm, the next moment he was a merciless killer. The crowd was still recovering from the shock that their two gods were killed and that they attempted to kill one of the Olympian's most powerful allies. I walked back to my cabin with my dazed Hunters, musing over who Nex could be, and how he worked.

I need to figure him out.

**A/N: SOOOOO sorry for not updating on Thursday again. I hope you enjoy this particular climatic chapter. I try to make the minimum amount of words per chapter 2k.**


	7. The Great Unmasking

**A/N:**

**FawkesPhoenix96: Haha, I'll stop time jumping for you... NOT. Just kidding, I'm focusing on the present now.**

**Pollex: NOT COOL?! My wrath shall descend upon you through the fabric of time and space! :)**

**aesir21: It's actually only Nathan's heart, he got his heart ripped out of him. :)**

**percy44442: Thanks, but why so many 4s in your name? Jeez.**

**jazzybizzlerocks: Thanks, to you and to everyone who gave me motivation to keep on writing this story. By all means, please comment, it makes me laugh and I simply like to hear what you guys (and girls) think.**

**roxasduelwielder:...plain?**

**Another thing. I don't hesitate to stray from the road of orthodox stories and write something completely new and different, so be prepared. **

**And Pertemisfan1, this is for you. :P**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Nex POV, Present Time**

**Camp Half Blood, Mercenary Camp**

"Damn Nex, you killed 'em?" asked Moros. I shook my head, I knew better than to hope for the best. I made that mistake a long time ago, and I paid the price. It was on the planet of Mextros, a planet with humanlike features and a taste for violence.

**A/N: This is all translated from alien language, note that the Mexstroans are not speaking English. Also, this is earlier in Percy/Nex's training, when he "practiced" in wars to increase his combat skill.**

-Flashback-

"KILL HIM!" yelled the leader of the Mextroan Revolutionaries, Hadrostos. A hail of bullets descended upon my position, from all sides. I was in a tough spot, checkmated and badly outnumbered. "I'll flank them, you provide cover fire." said Leoro, an ally Mextroan, over a comm channel. "Roger that." I replied, and I looked at him. He was turning on his cloaking systems, and I saw only a faint outline of him.

I really hate the Mextroan Revolutionaries, always causing trouble on Mextros. We've been called here a few times, to help the Imperial Mextroan Guard against the Guerrillas. But it was the endgame now, the capitol defenses were falling against the assault, and the leader of the revolution, Hadrostos, was leading the assault on the capitol. I saw Leoro dart past bullets, with no more than small noises generated from the rocky terrain he was stepping on.

I lost sight of him for a moment, but soon after, I saw random holes appear in the revolutionary troops. I ran from behind cover, gun blazing. I shot quite a few of them, but for every one shot down, another one took their place. "Damnit, reinforcements..." I cursed as I ducked and evaded fire, running from cover to cover.

Artillery encampments were now set up, and firing on my position. I primed a grenade and threw it, and ran into a building. The chaos from the explosion caused by the grenade bought me some time, but not enough. The ruined building was shuddering, an the structural supports beginning to fracture. I looked around to see if there was anything I could use, but instead I saw a child in a corner. I got onto a knee, and looked at the scared child.

"Hello little one, come with me and you'll be safe." I said in a caring tone. They crawled out from their hiding space and into my arms, to carry them out. I began to stand up, only to meet a stinging sensation in my side. I looked down and the child was gone, replaced with a knife in my torso, bleeding profusely. My combat suit's biometric scanners identified the bleeding and closed the wound up quickly, but I was still angry. The child was a saboteur! I decided to end this quickly before I got any more spies coming my way to stab me.

I got up and unsheathed Messorem from its sheath and ran out. I dashed forward toward the enemies swinging my sword at supersonic speeds. The air slashes I created went through their heavy ordinance and created havoc. As I took them by surprise, I saw something that horrified me.

Leoro was being held by his neck by Hadrostos. "Hello there Nex. I see you've finally found me." exclaimed Hadrostos in mock surprise. Dashing towards him with Messorem, I prepared to lop his head off, but he gripped Leoro's neck tighter, making him elicit a strangled choke.

Stopping in my tracks, I looked around for anything that I could use to save my ally and kill him, but then I saw something, no someone that would tip the balance in my favor right behind him. "I am mightier than you Nex, I can even take your women!" he laughed as he signaled forth a woman, who was very beautiful, slim, had lush hair and beautiful eyes that seemed to morph to a person's perspective of a perfect woman.

She came up behind him, swaying her hips from side to side, and soon came to be next to him. "Hello Nex. Honey, when are you going to finish him off so we can..." she said seductively making him obviously turned on. "Soon darling, would you please mind to give me a knife?" he asked.

She reached down and unsheathed a knife from her thigh and looked like she was handing it to him, until she pounced on him, releasing Leoro. "Don't ever call me darling." she whispered in his ear, and slit his throat.

A millisecond after, an heavy slug pierced his skull, soon after accompanied with a shout. "Damn, he was mine!" cried Moros indignantly, but went over to a smirking Lux and kissed her passionately. "Hey guys, please take that to another room." I said wiggling my eyebrows, much to Moros' and Lux' embarrassment. At the corner of my eye, I saw Umbra and Archangel in a heated conversation about who knows what.

But above all, I reached to my holster on my belt and pulled out a flare gun, shooting it in the air. Instantly all of the cheering Mextroans quieted down and the Mercenaries turned to look at me, snapping to attention. "Okay Mercenaries, we're going home. As for you Mextroans, congratulations on your now peaceful and quiet planet. Warp out!" I said, and the Mercenaries performed a mass warp back to the Void.

-Flashback End-

**A/N: LOL FawkesPhoenix96, you just got owned by a flashback. :)**

I looked around, and saw the Mercenaries, my adopted family, all cheery and happy, then looked back at Moros. "Indeed. They are dead, though I doubt they will stay dead. Be on the lookout for them and stay wary." I said. He nodded and threw me a piece of ambrosia, which I caught.

I popped it in my mouth and began to chew. It tasted so much like kissing Artemis... which was to say amazing. "Dude, you must be reliving a make out scene or somethin' because you were in that damn trance for a full minute." said Moros as he smirked at me. "Look, I'm going to go to my home if you need me." I said, and waved my hand in the air.

A black portal appeared and I walked through it, to my home in the Void. I sensed a presence that traveled with me through the portal, and I miss that presence dearly. I decided to let the person I sensed stay and listen. I materialized a guitar and began to play a song that I loved. It reminded me of Artemis so much... she was in the room right now, I wonder if she remembered me while I was gone. I began to play...

-Begin-

**Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars**

**I know you're somewhere out there**  
**Somewhere far away**  
**I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**My neighbors think**  
**I'm crazy**  
**But they don't understand**  
**You're all I have**  
**You're all I have**

**At night when the stars**  
**light up my room**  
**I sit by myself**

**Talking to the Moon**  
**Try to get to You**  
**In hopes you're on**  
**the other side**  
**Talking to me too**  
**Or am I a fool**  
**who sits alone**  
**Talking to the moon**

**I'm feeling like I'm famous**  
**The talk of the town**  
**They say**  
**I've gone mad**  
**Yeah**  
**I've gone mad**  
**But they don't know**  
**what I know**

**Cause when the**  
**sun goes down**  
**someone's talking back**  
**Yeah**  
**They're talking back**

**Chorus:**

**At night when the stars**  
**light up my room**  
**I sit by myself**  
**Talking to the Moon**  
**Try to get to You**  
**In hopes you're on**  
**the other side**  
**Talking to me too**  
**Or am I a fool**  
**who sits alone**  
**Talking to the moon**

**Ahh Ahh,**  
**Ahh Ahh,**

**Do you ever hear me calling?**  
**Cause every night**  
**I'm talking to the moon**  
**Still trying to get to you**

**In hopes you're on**  
**the other side**  
**Talking to me too**  
**Or am I a fool**  
**who sits alone**  
**Talking to the moon**

**I know you're somewhere out there**  
**Somewhere far away**

-End-

I sang the song, putting all the passion and love I could into the words, giving them an unseen power that permeated the room. Artemis was very confused, and flashed out to my dismay. I liked, no _loved _her presence. It brought me a sense of peace and security, peace with her and no harm being able to come to her under my watch.

I fell into my bed with an unruly plop and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. In my immortal dreams, I drifted around the realms of space and time, seeing me and Artemis kiss for the very first and last time in a long time, and other pleasant things. I woke up approximately eight hours later, due to an urgent message from father telling me to convene with the Olympians.

I got dressed, and slipped on my faceplate, clicking and hissing into place. "Nex?" inquired Simon. I yawned into my mask, stretching my arms but then snapping back to commander mode. "Simon, I need you to gather the lieutenants. I think it's time we reveal the Olympians our identities, but we need everyone ready. With Nathan the Bastard and Annabeth the Slut gone, we can reveal ourselves with minimal resistance. But I intend to give a good fight before I do." I said. Simon's face disappeared from my inner faceplate screen for a second, only to appear with a slight "blush" on his digital face. "Let me guess, Moros and Lux finally decided to do 'it'." I asked, well stated. Simon nodded, then disappeared, only for my lieutenants to appear.

Umbra and Archangel looked clean and scrupulous, while Moros and Lux were quite unruly, dressed in a hurry. I gave a visual signal and we warped to Olympus.

As we warped in, we received a few looks from the council, but they all paled in comparison to the look Artemis was giving me. Her look was as if she had been hunting prey for a while and had finally caught it. Zeus began to speak, albeit in painful tones from when I scratched him. "Greetings Mercenaries. I have been told by Chaos that you were here to announce something very important that fulfills a prophecy." I nodded, and recited the prophecy I had heard long ago. All of the Olympians, especially Athena were scratching their heads. "Betrayed and forgotten, he must defend..." Athena thought out loud. "This is about a forgotten hero?" she asked. I nodded, and began to speak in loud tones. "We are here to fulfill that prophecy, that is the only line that is incomplete. THe only way the war can come and pass with the Olympians victorious is if that line is fulfilled. But first... Lieutenants! Reveal yourselves." I commanded, and they obliged.

**A/N: This is the moment you've been waiting for... :D**

Moros lifted his faceplate first, and the face underneath shocked Olympus. Underneath the faceplate was Charles Beckendorf. "Hello father. And Hades, let us finish before you say anything." said a serious Beckendorf, I've never seen him this serious before except in battle. Hephaestus was crying happily and jumped off his throne, shrunk down to human size, and hugged Beck. Hades was just flabbergasted.

Lux walked next to Beckendorf but unlike him, her faceplate slowly faded to reveal Silena Beauregard. "Silena?" whispered a shocked Aphrodite. Hades was once again shocked. "Yes mother, it is me." Silena replied with a steely calm.

"Guess I'm next." said Archangel. He spent his time, indulging in the moment and twirling his twin gunswords before speaking again, saying, "It's sure been a long time since I've last been here." and swiftly removed his mask. Underneath was a grinning Luke Castellan. Hermes was speechless, and Hades was still shocked, but a bit used to dead people coming back from the dead. Zeus stood up in anger of a traitor coming back to Olympus, but was silenced at the sound of a gun being readied to fire.

Last was Umbra. "This might surprise some people," I thought. She walked forward and lifted her mask off her face, but all the Olympians had blank faces except for Hades and Athena, both deep in thought. "My name is Illiana Micosos, Daughter of Hades, and formerly known as Bianca Di Angelo. I chose to reborn and lived another life as a Daughter of Hades." she said, and as soon as she said that, Nico appeared. He looked at her from head to toe, then ran up to her and hugged her. She walked back and stood with us, with a very happy Nico trailing behind her. Hades' mouth was wide open, one of his own children was part of the SilverMoon Mercenaries, and a high ranking position as well.

Zeus eyed me, and stood up, demanding, "Aren't you going to reveal yourself?" I just looked at him, and said "You all have to fight me for the prophecy to be fulfilled."

All the Olympians stood up except Hestia, who was just sitting there deep in thought, Hermes, who didn't want to fight his son's side, Hephaestus, who was recently reunited with Beck, and Hades, who was reunited with a thought to be lost and charged me, weapons raised.

Strangely Aphrodite was missing from the group,maybe because she didn't want to fight Silena's side. I signaled Beck, Illiana, Silena, and Luke to stand back as I readied my equipment.

Ares reached me first, putting all his might into a very "strong" overhang swing of his oversized broadsword. I sidestepped him and quickly unholstered my pistol, whacking him in the head with the butt of the gun.

As Ares went down, Dionysus attacked, obviously high on alcohol as he was swaying to and fro and holding a broken beer bottle high in the air. I walked up to him and shot him in the knee, and he went down. Vines suddenly grew at my feet and I saw Demeter to my right, working her plant magic to try and immobilize me. I felt bad for her and took my bow, sending a few blunt arrows her way.

She stopped casting magic to dodge the arrows, letting me go free.

Athena was in the back, strategically commanding the Olympians to attack me. Although Artemis grudgingly obeying her commands, she looked like she wanted to shoot Athena in the face.

I snapped back to reality when I sensed a being behind me, sneaking up with a knife... like Annabeth. I whirled around and caught the perpetrator's hand that was attempting to stab me. I was looking at a struggling Aphrodite, who attempted to escape but was met with a quick jab to the head.

Aphrodite fell, only to be replaced with Apollo firing his blazing arrows at blazing speeds. I played some defense as I caught each one of the arrows and threw them to the ground. Now only Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, and Demeter were left, although I would never fight Artemis.

Pulling a decent grenade, I pulled the pin with my mouth and threw the grenade at the diminishing group, being careful to leave Artemis out of the blast range.

I pulled out my pistol again and shot the grenade in midair, creating a rain of shrapnel upon the group. They scattered although Apollo was knocked out from the shrapnel rain, and tried the foolish idea of dividing and conquering.

Hera came at me, and I just clapped my hands on both sides of her head, knocking her out instantly.

My former father charged me, trident raised, but I dodged it and decided to stab him with a special knife that I used on people I really hate. He went down with a knife in his chest.

Zeus and Athena came at me as a tag team, forcing me to switch to my dual pistols. I shot at Athena, wanting to take her out first, but she just hid behind Aegis and approached me in a phalanx position. Zeus hurled lightning at me, otherwise known as little toothpicks that I have to shoot. As they pushed be back a little, I decided to play a little dirty and aimed behind Athena, catching her in a ricochet.

Only Zeus was left, and Artemis was just standing there, bow at the ready. I decided to kill Zeus slowly and painfully after the war, but for now I needed him alive. I fought my way to Zeus, and when I reached him, unsheathed a knife, and plunged it into his shoulder. He fell to the ground, onto his knees, trying to remove the knife. When he was finally successful, he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Demeter and Artemis stalked towards me, in a fashion that suggested they were forced to fight me. I walked towards them, and shot forward at the last second. I placed a disrupter on Demeter, and she fell to the ground with her hands on her temple, fighting the disruptor's effect, which was to emit horrible screeching noises in the affected persons's head.

Only Artemis was left, and she walked up to me, bow lowered. I fell to my knees, surrendering. I healed all of the Olympians except Zeus, letting Apollo heal him. Now it was time for my unmasking. Artemis, my love, received the great honor of unmasking me for being the only remaining Olympian left in combat. Walking up to me, she placed her hands on my faceplate, and lifted it.

Energy crackled around me as the mask was lifted, protective and disguise runes crumbling as my wings began to spring out of my armor. My messy black hair showed in front of my face as Artemis was looking at it, in shock, happiness, and anger. Hestia and Hades were smiling, the rest of the Olympians were disgruntled and shocked by the sight of my face, Zeus was just in pure outrage. Poseidon looked like he just realized that he had made a big mistake.

I was suddenly slapped incredibly hard, it felt like someone had thrown a train at my face, but the feeling was replaced by a pair of lips upon my own. All feelings of resentment disappeared temporarily as I kissed Artemis, Goddess of the Moon. It felt like a great weight was lifted from my shoulders. When we parted, I heard a couple dog whistles and claps from Hermes and Apollo, who looked to have gotten over his overprotective brother stage.

But in the long term, I have returned. And a storm is coming for Zeus, one he cannot control.

He is facing a storm called Perseus Jackson.

**A/N: Holy shit! Over 3000 words people, this is a record! And it should be, the revealing of Percy is supposed to surpass anything else I've ever written. On another note, thank you so much for the support and please comment, it works wonders to motivate me to write more chapters in greater quantity and in lengths like these.**

**Update: I forgot to add Poseidon to the battle scene and he is added now, as well as more detailed reactions. :)**


	8. Realm of Morpheus

**A/N:**

**Gunsandgames: Thanks! I aim to make this story as different as possible from other stories.**

**greyeyedsammy: And you expect otherwise? I wasn't going to do the age-old plot of Annabeth falling in love with Percy again, it just wasn't realistic.**

**Nellis dude: Yeah, although I wouldn't be surprised at Luke revealing himself; it's been used so many times that I can't count. And I guarantee more fights and periodic romance. (Your comment made me laugh the most.)**

**P.S: I cannot type your entire username because when I save, it gets deleted.**

**Dab055: That's for me to know, and you to find out. :)**

**To all of you: Hold onto your seats, and remember this: Semper Ubi Sub Ubi.**

**Artemis POV**

**Mount Olympus**

I couldn't believe it. My mind was reeling from the person I saw before me. Nex was in fact Percy Jackson, my love and Guardian. I mentally laugh at Zeus and Athena, I was right. "Holy shit..." muttered Apollo, his eyes wide. Percy got up from his knees and wrapped an arm around my waist and I relished in the feeling, a hole in my heart was mended. It was a shame the Hunters were not here, they would be happy their brother was alive. Or they could beat him to death. Either way, I was ecstatic that he was alive and going strong as the leader of the SilverMoon Mercenaries. "Zeus, I have had an urge to kill you right now, but the orders of my Lord Chaos, I cannot _kill_ you. He never said I couldn't wound you." Percy spat, and the warm feeling of his arm around me vanished, and he appeared behind Zeus, who looked very scared as he didn't know where Percy went.

Percy slapped some kind of medical patch on Zeus' arm and there was a hissing sound, followed by a pained howl of my bastard of a father. "That was a single nanoshard of Chaotic metal." said Perseus. "And if I so choose, I can release it into your ichor stream, giving me the ability to cause tremendous pain instantaneously as well as relieve it instantly. So be a good boy or I will be forced to use it on you."

Zeus paled, and began scratching at his arm, trying to get it out but with no success. Hera grabbed his flailing arm and whispered soothing words to him, massaging his arm. What an obedient bitch she is. I looked around, seeing if anyone else opposed Percy after that.

Apollo looked a few shades dimmer than he already was. Hermes was relaxing in his chair, glad that he didn't attack Percy. Hephaestus and Hades were relieved as well, an Hestia was a bit disappointed at Percy's approach to handling Zeus, but pleased nonetheless. Aphrodite was horrified, she had made a big mistake in attacking Percy. Poseidon looked extremely depressed, and I would feel bad for him if he hadn't betrayed Percy.

Satisfied with the reactions, Percy spun on his heels and began to walk out, but not before saying, "You may not speak of this outside the throne room." Swiftly putting his hand around my waist once again, Percy signaled the the risen lieutenants and we flashed out.

I felt the effects of warping for the first time, it was very... nauseating. But Percy's presence calmed me and dispelled the nausea and all, all the way to our destination.

We arrived in some sort of warp room, it was a mix between contemporary and futuristic; the walls were made of a light-absorbing material, and the floor was made of glass panels. Underneath the glass panels were crystals, that glowed and hummed with energy, which I suspected powered the warp mechanism and provided a light source in the room.

Ugh, I sound like Athena now.

I then noticed that none of the lieutenants warped in with us, only Percy and I were in the room. Walking out, I saw that this was a house, maybe Percy's house. "Yes it is my house my love, that was my personal warp room. The lieutenants are in Chaos' palace, preparing for another attack. The rest of the army is still at Camp Half Blood, constructing a more permanent defense against future attacks. You and I, however, are going to visit the Romans." said Percy as if he read my mind.

I nodded numbly, and at the mention of the Romans, I flickered into my Roman form, Diana. I felt myself become sterner, my clothes shifting into a Roman tunic with my bow and arrows strapped on my back. He walked with me into a room, a bedroom perhaps, and he fell on the bed, armor and all. He removed his armor before embracing me and falling asleep with a soft sigh. I fell asleep too, drifting into the realm of Morpheus.

-Dream Realm-

I appeared on a grassy clearing, with a lake and forest around it. I looked around and got up. I had not experienced this before, as gods do not dream. Suddenly, Percy emerged from the forest wearing casual clothes, his hair slightly drifting in the breeze that I had just noticed.

"Hello my love." he said warmly, and he walked up to me. "Welcome to my dreamscape." I looked at him weirdly, I did not know anything about dreams. "The Mercenaries each have a personal dreamscape, a place to relax in their dreams without any monsters or death. Sometimes when these mercenaries dream about another person in the mercenaries, they can cross into each others' dreamscapes and such.

You have attained this ability simply by being in the Void, and you were dreaming about me, and I was too. So here we are." explained Percy, sitting down. I sat on the soft grass, laying my head on his lap, this was very relaxing indeed. He wove his finger through my hair in an unconcerned manner. He told me of his adventures across the stars, fighting wars, eradicating evil, and sometimes killing entire pantheons of evil gods. He suddenly reached forward and tapped my forehead with his index finger and I was flooded with memories of him, on a planet named Andrometha...

-Memory Begin-

**Percy POV**

**Ignus Star System, Planet Andrometha Ignus**

"In the name of Xetheos, I will-ARGH!" said Executor Aldruid, the Evil God of the Wild. I just plunged my sword into his stomach, and he died, his spirit coming out of his body with an ethereal glow and his body turning into dirt, which was his element- the Wild. He was one of the last gods remaining of the Andromethean pantheon, a collection of gods and goddesses who created life, only to destroy it soon after in a cycle of unending death.

The current creations were humanlike, gifted with incredible knowledge but cursed with a short lifespan; twenty human years at the most. These creatures, the Mortis Vivos as I call them, found a way to extend their lifespan. They had somewhat cheated death to an extent, extending their lifespan to 100 years. We were called to this planet to destroy the Andromethan pantheon, as all sentient life is under our protection.

In about a day, we had shattered the morale of the evil gods and scattered them across the planet into hiding.

The only gods left were Xetheos, the equivalent of Zeus and the god of Life and Death; also king of the pantheon, Patroyus, god of War and Battle, Hedara, goddess of Wisdom, and Zephyra, goddess of the Winds and Sky. The renegade gods had once again coalesced into a semi-pantheon, attempting to regain power to create new gods to aid them. I was pursuing them with my special battalion, the Omega Battalion. They were encamped on a volcano, near a narrow strait that was the only option to reach them.

"They think they can bring us into a slaughter by camping near a strait eh?" I thought to myself as we approached. I could see Patroyus conjuring up some soul soldiers; who were undead spirits brought back to serve Patroyus, and I thought that was a bit cheap. I unslung my sniper rifle and aimed down the scope, in the middle of his forehead.

I fired, and it should have hit, but the goddess Zephyra was helping him so it veered a little off course and hit a soul right next to him. He arched his eyebrow in surprise, and looked in my direction. Damn war god. He pointed in the Omega Battalion's direction and the souls surged forward, and the Omega Battalion rose to the challenge, fearlessly charging an enemy that greatly outnumbered us 10 to 1. This is going to be fun.

-Memory End-

The world changed, from a peaceful land to a fiery world of warfare and destruction. I floated around like an ethereal spirit, and tried to touch my arm but soon realized that I _was_ a spirit. I saw Percy in his signature armor with his lieutenants, when I was snapped out of my observation by another ethereal hand grasped my hand. I looked to my right and Percy, in all his ethereal glory, was looking at me with a warm smile.

He released my hand and drifted down to his past self, and went inside his body. Soon after, he discreetly waved his hand, and a beautiful auburn haired woman in mercenary armor was created. I soon realized this was myself, with no changes. It made me smiled because he loved me the way I was. I drifted down into my newly formed body, and I began the tedious process of regaining motor controls and speech.

He took my small hand in his and I walked with him, right into the battlefield. He charged into battle, and motioned for me to follow. I didn't have a bow, so I looked to see if he gave me any weapons. I felt around in my armored pockets and felt a rectangular object. Lifting it out, I saw that it was a rectangular prism made out of Chaos metal, and covered in symbols. There was an incision around the side and I pressed it, preparing for what was to come. The rectangular prism magically sprung out, much like the tents of my hunters.

It was a matte black automatic crossbow made of Chaotic metal, with clip-fed Chaos metal crossbow bolts and dual blades attached to the limbs (Limbs are the things that stretch out the string so you can fire the bow.). I rushed into battle, firing my crossbow in a strafe formation, penetrating the armor of the souls, but not harming them.

I rushed up to one and began swinging my crossbow blade, spreading it's essence far enough so it wouldn't reform quickly. It seemed to work, so I repeated the process until no souls were left, I killed about 100 of them. Apparently this was pretty common because the mercenaries didn't even blink or stare.

Well that is, the girls. Some of the older boys were gaping at me, looking at my torso. I gave them by best glare, and that was sufficient to scare them off.

I looked around for Percy, and only saw a few remnant souls being dispersed. Looking around me, I suddenly saw Percy on a volcanic formation fighting a god who looked like Ares, I think his name is Patroyus... or was. A few seconds after, Percy dispatched Patroyus with a shot to the face, blowing his brains out and splattering blood on the surroundings.

Some of the younger mercenaries flinched, they had not been in combat for very long. He walked into a cave that I had just noticed behind him, and walked out kicking 3 gods to their knees. A wind goddess, a wisdom goddess, and a god which had unimaginable power. All of the mercenaries leveled their ranged weapons at the three defenseless gods as if they were trained to do this, even the little ones. "Firing squad!" Perseus shouted.

He was rewarded with the clicks of readied weapons. "Fire!" he shouted, and they rained Chaos metal down upon the gods, rending their flesh and blowing them into bloody chunks of meat.

By then they were unrecognizable, only the harder parts of their anatomy remained. I saw Percy standing above their dead bodies, unharmed to my surprise. He had not a single scratch on him, besides a small scratch on his faceplate. He jumped down and congratulated us, and we began to march back to camp. Percy held me back, and kissed me with all the passion he had, pouring every ounce of his strength into it. I was breathless at the end, and so was he, we leaned our heads against each other. "I've had to wait so long to do that, but it was worth all the wait," he whispered. I agreed, and the world shifted again from the world of Andrometha to our dreamscape again. We stayed in each other's company for what seemed like minutes, and then Percy gave a long sigh. "It seems like we have to wake up, good 'ole Thals is looking for you."

He winked and I woke up along with him, and I made haste to get ready, but not soon enough. Thalia peeked her head in the room and looked at me, then Percy, who had managed to slip his mask on before she entered the room. "DIE BEWITCHER!" she cried, and unsheathed her knife. I panicked because Perseus was doing nothing to stop the knife sailing straight at his chest, then I gave a sigh of relief. His index and middle finger had caught the knife, right before it touched his skin. "Calm down Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of my divine girlfriend Arty."

I drove my elbow into his ribs, making him groan. Thalia's eyes widened before she drove a bronze-knuckled fist into his mask, which I figured he deserved;I also had to figure out where she got those bronze knuckles, they came out of nowhere. The mask shattered nearly instantly, and Percy's face was revealed laughing and panting at the same time. His cheek was a bit bruised, but I think that was it.

"Jeez Thals, way to ruin my favorite mask," he whined, making her laugh. I got out of bed, and sure enough, I forgot to change into my nightgown, so my huntress uniform was unruly. I realized that I liked the mercenary uniform, so I created an identical uniform except there were silver stripes running down the armor. And of course, I combined the automatic crossbow design with my bow so I had a bow with a blade attached and automatic reloading. Percy just hopped out of bed spread his hands and legs out. The armor floated towards him and snapped on with a mechanical hiss.

He got a new mask out of his bag and slipped it on, and a little holographic face of a man appeared in front of his armor. "Hello sir, nice to see you ready for another mission," said the little head with surprising emotion. "Yeah Simon, tell Dad that I will be taking my _lovely_ girlfriend out since I haven't gotten the chance to do so in the past 1000 years." he responded.

I blushed when he said that, and Thalia snickered. Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the room, and a man in flowing black robes made of galaxies stepped out. "You will do no such thing!" he said with anger clearly on his face, and Perseus paled. "Just kidding, I know how much you missed her. So have fun, knock yourselves out! Just remember to be back for the mission at midnight." he suddenly said casually, laughing a bit as well. Percy walked over to the me and smiled, saying, "Girls, meet my father, Chaos." We immediately bowed, only to hear a cluck of disappointment."Dears, dears, no need to bow to me. The Hunters of Artemis need not bow to this old universe creator, especially you Artemis, the only suitable woman alive for my son Perseus here."

My face reddened at his compliment, only to be calmed by Percy wrapping his arm around my waist. "Anyways, enjoy your peace, there's a lot to be done in the future." He stepped back into the portal and it closed behind him. "Good 'ole dad, always joking around." smiled Perseus, steering me towards the door, with a happy Thalia trailing behind.

"Time for you to visit the Romans," I said. In truth, I knew that the Romans had mourned for their lost leader for over a thousand years, and seeing him come back would increase their morale. I also knew that Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel were there as patron gods of the camp. He nodded in agreement and waved his hand, and a gated portal rose out of the ground, not very different from Chaos' way of transportation. We stepped through, and Camp Jupiter appeared in all it's glory, with buildings towering over us and newly built walls gleaming in the sunlight.

I flickered into my Roman form, Diana, and we walked forward holding hands. A crowd of Romans coalesced in front of the gates, and Reyna stepped forth; she was made an immortal leader of Camp Jupiter for her war efforts. "Greetings Lady Diana, it is an honor of meeting you here." Reyna said, bowing. The rest of the crowd bowed as well, and the new gods flashed in beside Reyna. "Hello Diana, nice to see you here." said Jason, in a less than cheerful voice. "Who is the armored marauder that has captured your heart Milady?" asked a curious Reyna, and the whole crowd finally noticed that we were holding hands.

Percy released my hand and stepped forward, saying, "Greetings citizens of New Rome." The new gods frowned as they knew that Percy was my lover before and I had "strayed" from the path.

"_Stop right there marauder._" said Jason with malice in his voice, signaling the rest of the minor gods to join him. "You are defiling the memory of Perseus Jackson by capturing the heart of Artemis, his lover. For that, you shall die." they said in unison, and attacked him.

I let a smirk grace my lips as they charged him, weapons/transformations ready. Jason readied a thunderbolt to hurl at Percy, reaching a size of about Zeus' Master Bolt at medium charge, and fired it at Percy. Percy made a rising motion with his hands, and the earth itself acquiesced to his demands, creating an earthen wall between him and his enemies. "Gaia..." muttered Jason as his bolt hit the wall and it exploded, shattering fragments everywhere.

"Not Gaia my friend, just a simple dose of moisture. Luckily you water your soil." said Perseus as his dodged a gout of fire shot from dragon Frank and Leo.

Piper snuck behind him, dagger raised as she prepared to slice him. "Dear, I would not suggest trying that. I was almost stabbed three times in the back in these past few days." laughed Perseus as he spun around and caught the knife with his index and middle finger. She tried to push the knife through his finger-grip but was rewarded with a fireball to the back when he spun her around in front of him right when Leo and Frank attempted to fry him again.

He laid Piper on the ground, who was out cold from the pain, and summoned a bone shield from the ground, bones clicking together in a circular formation. He rushed Jason, who was desperately firing lightning bolts at his feet, and bashed him in the chest.

Jason fell to the ground, losing his breath from that shield bash. While Jason recovered, Percy dropped his shield back into the ground, and "hit the deck". Brimstone fell from the sky onto Frank and Leo, and they were knocked out by the rocks.

Only Hazel was left, and she was a bit of a pain to deal with. She summoned precious metals and formed it into a large artillery cannon. She aimed it at Percy and fired, but he only whirled around the strained goddess while she attempted to shoot him. He sprinted towards her, dodging artillery shells, until she was aiming it right at his face. "Game over Marauder." she snarled, and tried to fire it again, key word: tried. There was a click and she realized that there was no more metal ammunition, but by then it was too late. Percy had whacked her on the side of the head with the butt of his pistol and she went down.

Percy healed all of the gods, and laughed.

"It's been a long time since I've been forced to use undead and earthen powers in unison." The gods and Romans gaped at him, for his mask stopped changing his voice and he sounded like himself. "p-p-p-p-Percy?" stuttered Reyna, and he nodded, mask already dropped on the grass. There was brief silence, followed by loud cheering and a massive Roman riot engulfing Perseus on the biggest pig pile I've ever seen. "Percy!" shouted the new gods, and ran forward. "Ugh-can't-breathe." Perseus gasped from under the pile of Romans, and they climbed off of him, smiles on their faces.

The new gods crushed him in another group hug, but he survived. "Guys, guys, guys. Calm down, I returned and you're going to kill me again?" he laughed, a bit blue in the face. They took a step backwards, a bit embarrassed, but soon joined the laughter that emanated around the entire city. "Diana and I just came to visit and have a little break from the war-efforts." said Percy, much to the confusion of the Romans. "What war?" asked Reyna, and the grim minor gods answered. "A new war, and on the opposing side we have Gaia and Erebus." The mood dimmed a bit, until Percy livened it up a bit by whistling, and some of the mercenaries walked out of the bushes, weapons armed. "We have the Argentum Lunae Mercennarios luckily, lead by yours truly." and he was met with city-wide cheering.

**3rd Person POV**

Percy smiled at the cheering city of Rome, but he didn't notice a large monster force, lead by two dark figures.

**A/N:**

**Dun dun dun dun! I think that was one of the best cliffhangers ever! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am sorry for such a late upload, I had some internet problems and I am sadly busy, even in the summer, because I have been doing some community service lately. [The community service was optional, not forced upon me like a sentence for felony. Just wanted to clarify before people make assumptions.]**

** On another note, please review! Even if it's not mandatory, reviews work wonders for motivation and I found out about that when I started writing this story. **

**P.S: I tried to do something new by putting Artemis and Percy in the position of reliving a memory, something that I think has never been done before, but if it has, please tell me. :)**

**-From Your Awesome Storywriter,**

**InfinityStory**

**Sorry I had to update the chapter already, just fixed some minor grammatical errors and added Hazel into the battle.**


	9. Into the Storm

**A/N:**

**greeneyedsammy: You'll find out this chapter. :)**

**Pertemisfan1000: Aww, I feel so loved. [Note the sarcasm]**

**Nellis dude: You sir, are one are my favorite reviewers. :)**

**Guest: What I meant by phalanx position was the position the soldiers get in when they form a phalanx. [Notice last chapter I said position, not formation, meaning only one person was in that position.]**

**One thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter... if you haven't noticed, this is my very first story. Another thing is that I do not own PJATO. Rick Riordan does, and I am grateful for that.**

**WARNING: INTENSE GORE, I'M JUST SAYING.**

**Percy POV**

**Camp Jupiter, New Rome**

I looked around at the celebrating crowd, I never knew the Romans could be so carefree and happy. Last time I saw them, they were incredibly strict and organized. In the midst of the celebration, I had a cold feeling permeating my veins. I felt the walls of my soul go up, my battle senses beginning to tingle. Artemis looked alarmed and she was looking at something beyond New Rome and outside the borders. I looked around and saw that Terminus the statue had gone silent, and New Rome's shields going down at an alarmingly fast rate. "Initiate plan Scutum Defensio," I whispered to Simon, and his holographic head gave a curt nod. I lifted a small canister from my suit and opened it, and a cloud of robotic nanodroids was released.

They spread across the city and surrounded it, quickly erecting an energy shield that would provide some time to prepare when New Rome was attacked. I shook Artemis' shoulder and we rushed out of the city. As we reached the wall however, we could not get out. The invisible shield surrounding New Rome that was maintained by Terminus had seemed to be back, but instead of keeping monsters out, it kept the citizens in. I reached a realization and as if they telepathically heard my thoughts, the unknown army marched forth.

I had about twenty mercenaries on hand, they were currently herding the civilians out of the dome via warp portals. The army reached the city while the last civilians were evacuating, and I was able to do some quick recon of their numbers.

They were mainly made up of some seriously buffed monsters. They were clad in earthen armor with veins of darkness. Some of the stronger monsters were the Minatour, Lydian Drakons, and the gorgon sisters Euryale, Stheno, and Medusa. Most horrifyingly though, were undead SilverMoon Mercenaries. These undead mercenaries had no souls, felt no pain, and had all the benefits of their living counterparts except for one thing.

They didn't have anything to fight for.

They fought with undead strength, but the strength of heart overpowered that. The living fought for their loved ones, and that is what gave me the advantage over them.

Together the monsters numbered in the hundred-thousands. Leading them was a male and a female, average height and clad in reverse-engineered mercenary armor. The female lifted her helmet, and memories flooded back to me as I saw Annabitch, but her eyes were different.

They were the color of rotting flesh.

"Hello Nex." she said, her voice not her own. I used my biometric scanners to scan her to see if her internals were the same as the Annabeth I had killed a few days ago. They were not, very similar, but instead of ichor, mud was in her veins. "Gaia," I muttered. "Yes Nex, it is I, the Earth, Gaia." she said as if she heard me. The male lifted his helmet and as I expected, it was Nathaniel with rotten flesh colored eyes. "Greetings Nex, I believe we haven't met." he rasped.

I took a look into his internals too, and instead of normal biometrics like Gaia, he had no internals at all. It was as if he was just filled with darkness on the inside. "What the..." I said cocking my head at him. "Pleasure to meet you on the field of battle. My name is Erebus." he said, reaching out his hand for a formal handshake. We walked to the middle of the battlefield, and shook hands.

Right as he was about to let go, I charged my gauntlet and released the charge with explosive force, blowing his arm and half of his torso off. Upon being blown up, I saw that the inside of his body _was_ darkness, the only thing that wasn't darkness was his skin.

"Well that wasn't very nice." he exclaimed nonchalantly, and his blown off torso and arm melted into liquid darkness. It slithered over to his body and re-solidified into his body parts. "Why do you need hosts, and why the hell do you need those fools to host you?" I snarled.

"Well," said Gaia. "To be able to bypass the Ancient Law of no direct godly interference, we need hosts of demigods or former demigods-turned-gods. We only need a scrap of evil within a potential host to possess them. Unfortunately, the process takes centuries. We chose these two because they make perfect hosts; their power provides some firepower we can use and they were in positions to easily betray Perseus Jackson, that annoying little pest. Speaking of which..." Gaia paused for a second.

"Take this." She aimed a magical bolt of godly energy at me, and I accepted the challenge, unsheathing Deathbringer and slicing the bolt in half. I teleported Artemis into the city, and closed up the hole I made. She rushed up to it, and started banging on it, glaring at me, but I only shook my head in refusal to let her battle alongside me. I gave a glance to my soldiers, and they acquiesced to my silent orders, raining Chaos Bullets upon our enemies. The monsters gave a deafening battle cry and in a tidal wave of death, rushed the small group of defenders I had at my disposal.

The Battle of Thermopylae paled in comparison to this battle. A group of 21 experienced warriors battling an invasion force made up of hundreds of thousands of monsters. We wasted not a single second in dilly-dallying, spending it all on monster killing. I decided to do this old style and kill monsters with their own weapons. I rushed forward, grabbing an empousa's bow and snatching an arrow from her quiver. Killing her, I moved on to kill every single monster in my path, but stopped. Gaia and Erebus were approaching my troops, and they couldn't harm them for some reason.

I dashed back to them and whispered to them, "Why aren't they dying?" They pointed at the armor they were wearing and I facepalmed. They were wearing standard issue mercenary armor, but charged up with godly powers, sealing up every vulnerability; the only vulnerability being the chinks in the gauntlets and shoulder armor. I would have to use a more unconventional way of destroying them.

Luckily, I had just the thing. I pulled out a device that looked like a futuristic laser pointer, and pointed it at the reinforced chinks of armor. More than a dozen miniature portals appeared in front of me, and out of them came a barrage of Chaos level magic bolts. While the Chaos Barrage Spell I had used kept the two Primordials busy, I signaled to my troops to charge the enemy, and they heartily obliged, striking each enemy down with a skilled shot.

Before I turned my attention to the distracted Primordials, I scanned New Rome to see if they had any defences I could activate. They did. With a simple touch, the ground around New Rome trembled, and hundreds of hidden automatic crossbow turrets sprung from the ground, uplifting the sod above them. I tasked the nanodroids with retrofitting these defenses to Mercenary standards, and soon, I had an "army" of turrets at my disposal.

I sent the command to attack the enemy forces, and they obeyed my commands, opening fire upon the not-so-defenseless monster army. Animalistic screams were heard as monster flesh was pierced and remains scattered across the battlefield. I calmly walked over to the Primordials, who had been able to fend off the Barrage Spell until it depleted its magic.

They were smirking at me for some reason, even though I had turned the tides of battle within minutes. A sphere of shadows and earth rose out of the ground, and when the sphere released its contents, I snarled. Artemis was gagged and bound, although untouched. "We found your little moon girlfriend trying to get out of the gate. Thankfully, our friend Terminus helped us retrieve her, isn't that right Terminus?" smirked Erebus, and he gestured to an empty pocket of air. A moment later, one dead god of boundaries appeared statue form.

"Yes milady and lord... oh Holy Jupiter..." He paled when he saw me, leaking light from my wound and all. Erebus walked over to Artemis and reached a hand out to... touch her, and I lost it. With an almighty roar, I dropped Deathbringer and leveled my hand up to Erebus' torso. I felt a wrench in my gut and there was a blinding light, so blinding that I had a hard time opening my eyes, even behind my faceplate.

When the blinding light dimmed down, I opened my eyes and Erebus' host was no more. All that was left of Nathan's body was a pile of ashes. Gaia looked at me in horror, she brought an earthen shield up around her but it was no use. I let loose another blast of energy, but this time I could see what was happening. When I released the "bolt", it penetrated the earthen wall and hit Gaia square in the chest, a barrage of thin white bolts came down from the sky and struck her, and then she was encased by white tentacles protruding from the ground.

All of this happened simultaneously. When the energy died down, the host body was also ashes. Artemis and Terminus were rendered speechless, and then Terminus did this weird statue jumping thing to try and get away, and I almost laughed at him, but I was still beyond the threshold of laughter. I walked towards him kicked his statue over. "You can't kill me, this is only one of my many forms." laughed Terminus, but I was about to prove him wrong.

I reached a hand into the statue, and my hand sunk in like the statue was made of putty. "What the-" exclaimed Terminus as his face performed several facial expressions thought to be impossible, then died. I retracted my hand and with a fist still holding onto his toga, pulled the god himself out of his lifeless statue. "Uh oh" was all Terminus managed to say before I began beating the shit out of him.

"I've never been as violent as I am now in my life" I thought as I castrated him and chopped his balls into many pieces. Terminus was silent by then, unrecognizable from the beating I gave him. I was pulled off of Terminus' dead body by Artemis, who rubbed circles in my back and saying soothing words. I looked into her eyes and saw the thing I was fighting for, my cause, my hopes, my dreams, my cause to live.

I temporarily left the soothing environment, not saying there was a soothing environment with Artemis in the first place, and stepped onto the battlefield once again. I unleashed my inner rage and walked forward, emitting bolts of unparalleled energy that killed nearly instantly.

My troops watched in awe, I was an executioner gone insane. I picked up an empousa by the head and crushed it like a grape, then moved on to a storm spirit, so on, so on. Reinvigorated by my display of power, my soldiers, of whom there were no casualties yet, followed me into battle. We dominated the battlefield, taking the monsters by fire. As they mortals say, "Hell hath no fury like a Nex scorned."

"So Nex, thought you got rid of us so easily?" whispered a voice. I was really pissed off, that Erebus douchebag almost touches Artemis and he has the balls to come back for some more? I'm surprised he has balls in the first place.

"We will meet again Nex, and next time, we will be prepared." said the female voice of Gaia, and the cold voice and presence of the two cowardly Primordials disappeared. Landing on the last drakon with a loud THUD, I drove my fist through its armored scales and through its nonexistent brain.

Unbeknownst to me, the citizens of New Rome had ventured back into the portal and were watching me with awe. Reyna began to clap, and the citizens picked up the gist and began clapping loudly as well. We took our masks off and grinned out at the audience until the clapping died down. "Citizens of New Rome! You have been protected from a great catastrophe caused by Erebus and Gaia! Your precious border god has betrayed you, and you must learn to rebuild your surprisingly weak defenses."

The Roman architects all gave a pouting look as they had put a lot of sweat, blood, and tears into the construction of New Rome's defenses. We gave a salute as we warped out, excluding a certain Goddess of the Hunt who was currently hanging onto my arm for dear life as we warped. "Where the hell have you been P-I mean Nex?" asked Beck when we came back to CHB. "Fighting another Battle of Thermopylae, except ten times worse." I shot back, and he shut up. He walked back to Lux and wandered off to who knows where and Illiana walked over to me.

"Glad to see you in one peace comm- woah." was all she said as she stared at the gaping hole in my armor and the large gash that accompanied it. I shrugged and headed towards the temporary command center we had set up. The moment I had stepped a foot into the command center, I fell down into a medical table and breathed heavily. I had lost my god-like state and was bleeding profusely, my blood dribbling onto the floor and staining the grass beneath it. Artemis came to my side as she crushed ambrosia and poured nectar onto my wound, yet it didn't heal.

She frowned, and I grimaced. "Can you grab the canister on my ankle?" I asked, and she handed me the canister. I twisted off the top, and it revealed a few syringes filled with high concentration medical sutures and drugs that I called combat stims. They healed a soldier pretty fast, but the price was that after the stimulants wore off, you felt sore and nauseated, not to mention the temporary loss of godly powers. I plunged the syringe into my arm, and injected its contents with a hiss. Artemis cringed, and I reached for the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss. I dispelled several lifetimes worth of pain and suffering in that... moment, and when we broke away, Arty was red in the face and panting from the lack of air.

I sat on the side of the table gave a small smile at Artemis, and we walked out of the command center. "Commander, we have a problem." reported a grim Sergeant Theseus. Yes, you got that right, the ancient hero Theseus, who also happened to be my brother by blood, was in the SilverMoon Mercenaries. "Give me the standard debriefing brother. And will you stop calling me commander?!" I snapped. "Someone's grumpy today. Did they not get their sexytime at night?" smirked Theseus, and I punched him in the arm making him mock wince. He cleared his throat and dusted off his armor before leaning in a bit and whispering, "Several of our supply routes have been severed and temporary supply storages raided. Our security detail consisting of some low ranking mercenaries has gone dark."

I frowned, this was not good. We were cut off from supplies and transporting supplies from the Void to Earth was a time-consuming task. I gave an audible sigh, and began giving commands. "Order supplies from HQ, we need that Chaos ammo ASAP. Reinforce the supply routes and rebuild the storages with better defenses." He gave a curt nod and left to carry out my orders. Artemis gave a yawn, kissed me on the cheek, then fell asleep in my arms. I smiled at her peaceful look, and opened a portal to my home in the Void. I carried Artemis bridal style all the way to the bed, put her down, then fell beside her in exhaustion.

**A/N: Yay! I will be finally doing someone else's POV instead of the usual Percy or Artemis POV.**

**Annabeth POV, Same Time**

**Inside Her Mind**

Argh... I feel so helpless. At first I didn't feel anything, but over the course of a thousand years, Gaia took control over my body. I believe that breaking up with Percy was the one thing Gaia needed to possess me. A scrap of evil. I fought against it, but Nathan embraced it, I was beginning to see that he was filled with evil before he was possessed anyways.

My body was down in Tartarus, reforming, but devoid of intelligence, a carcass used by Gaia along with Nathan's body being used by Erebus. They had no fear of being injured, our bodies took the brunt of any attacks launched at us, and we could feel it, not them. So obviously when you are struck by a force of pure energy, you'd expect to feel white hot pain coursing through your vains. But instead, I felt empowered for one time in a thousand years. I felt that I could break through any constructs my possessed mind could think up to impede my progress.

"How is my little possessed captive?" taunted Gaia, her earthen form materializing in the inky darkness around me. I ran up to her materialized a knife in my hand; I could do anything in my mind, and stabbed Gaia only for her earthen body to rise somewhere else. "Seems like someone wants to fight today." She made a tut tut noise in her throat and vanished, only for The Labyrinth to rise up around me, the very Labyrinth that I destroyed with Percy and Daedalus... I died materializing Ariadne's string but that didn't work, which immensely frustrated me. Gaia was toying with me as if I was a game.

I walked through the passageways of the Labyrinth, the walls around me shifting with images, scenes of my life. When I was with my father, who was deceased now and my stepmother whom always thought I was a danger to my two little brothers. Snapping out of my observations, I looked around and I was in a room, a room with no windows or doors and made out of ancient bricks.

Two spirits materialized in the middle of the room, and I realized it was... myself. One of them was in tattered CHB clothing and was clad in battle armor and wielded a dagger. The other me wore a torn Greek chiton and her features were caked in dirt. "Hello Annabeth..." said battle armor me. The goddess-like me finished for her. "We are you, in different stages of your life."

So I deduced that the battle armor me was myself when I was a demigod. The goddess-like me was myself now, a goddess. "So I figure this is some sort of test?" I asked. "Yes," they replied in unison. "A test of strength and combat skill, or a test of wisdom and godly powers. You decide." the demigod me began and the goddess me finished. Metaphorical gears began clicking and whirling in my head, and I calculated the percentages. The demigod me was me in my prime, the height of my combat prowess. The goddess me was less skilled in combat, but more skilled in godly powers. I decided to fight my demigodly self because godly powers trumped combat prowess strategically.

"I choose the Ordeal of Combat." I said without hesitation, where did I get Ordeal of Combat from? The god version of me disappeared and demigod me stepped forward, her cuts healing and armor repairing itself. Identical armor and weaponry appeared on me, and I charged duplicate me with a furious battle cry, yelling, "For Olympus!" Right before I reached her, she disappeared and reappeared in another part of the room, and the passageway behind me disappeared and was replaced by a wall. "Seriously Annabeth? I expected better of my future self, to not betray Percy, to always remain faithful, to be a better warrior. You disappoint me." she said with a disappointed maternal tone. I rose in my fury and dashed at demigod me, but when I was three feet away from her, she changed her weapon from a knife to a spear and drove it into my midsection. "Pathetic." I heard demigod me spit out before I hit the ground out cold.

**A/N: I felt like I wanted to differentiate my story from other Assassin of Chaos stories, so I decided to throw in a little Annabeth plot twist. Please leave comments, it does wonders to motivate authors to write on, I learned that firsthand when I started writing this story. Until next time, keep reading!**


End file.
